Too Much Red: New Nemesis
by Pakkrat
Summary: Some time after the Heretic, BataBoom, and other terrible events Raven and her husband Robert were married. They had two children and a normal life. Then the evil came back and brought a new and more horrible evil. It brought a New Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1: The Clue

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 1: The Clue

My name is Raven, or as I am now called Rachael Xavier. I have a husband, called Robert Xavier, who formerly was our worst enemy as Red X. Yes, I am Raven, of the Teen Titans. It all began in a nice little club, that's where I and Robert met. We really seemed to fit together; we both wanted something good in our lives. However, life often stacks the odds, makes things tougher than we want. We being together, that was just as bad. No, not because Robert was a criminal… well, that didn't help. It was the intervention of Robin's past, a villain named Heretic came. Not bad enough? How about with this magic wielding monster, came an explosives nut called Bata-Boom, a clown criminal from Robin's childhood called The Joker, and even Slade, the man we thought was dead resurrected. Terrible, right? However, fate had worse plans… it planned, a greater monster than all of them together…

We thought those others were monsters… they were just mindless players in a scheme beyond them. Trigon was my father; he had a prophecy to finish. However, this thing has no prophecy, no reason we know of hurting me and my friends. What I do know is he was evil, powerful, and he was more than willing to hurt others all in the sake of his sick pleasure. We fought long and hard, we lost friends to him but saved others. He was the lord of infinite shadow… he was...

Actually, he's still waiting. The fact we beat him means he will be back. He wants my children, something special is in them and he wants it. I don't know what, or why, but as I have grown, and loved my children I swear I won't give them up without a fight. We lied to the police, telling them that it was Bata-Boom who controlled the organization of criminals. Not only was Bata-Boom the most loyal of that monsters minions, he was almost as sick as him. My only clue is in you… please, just tell me what I want to know!

The stone face looks on Raven, he is called Cinderblock, his red eyes look on her with hate and no more. Raven glares, he was the only clue left. Slade died soon after she took away the connection to Trigon, his energy slowly dwindled away. Cinderblock was there with Slade till the end like a loyal dog, Cinderblock also knew something about the future, about this ordeal. Chained with special bonds Cinderblock sits in Jump City penitentiary without any chance of parole, he was a prisoner and never does anything but sits in one spot of the cell. Raven has her hood and leotard, no questions asked in the officers as she was no longer a teen titan, or any real hero. She hung up that outfit when she had kids, making a career for herself as a journalist. She likes the telling of story, and of course being Raven she has talents no other reporters have.

Cinderblock sees her pleading eyes, and he smirks his granite grin, Raven snarls readying to leave, **"Soon…"** Raven looks back, she sees his eyes, speaking telepathically in all these years he gives her a simple **"Soon… it's going to be soon."**

Raven looks her lavender eyes in horrid terror, soon, that's all she has? Raven sighs deeply before leaving the monster in his cell. Cinderblock simply sits there, his grin nice and wide he waits… soon… it was all… very soon.

Raven walks out of the prison in her outfit before flying up and off from this damn place. Too many criminals were looking at her, some in lust others hate. Raven was older, and greatly have men found her more alluring than the twiggy teen she was once. Raven looks up as she was flying seeing the clouds it means rain. Raven flies to her house, a nice place in a quite part of the city with a backyard with a high fence. You must know why the fence was so high. Raven steps into the house, looking around she sees no one is awake yet, she did leave pretty early this time. She has the day off, and no other obligations except seeing her kids off to school… oh, the hell with it they can get to school themselves. Raven heads upstairs and crawls into bed, trying to get some sleep but arms are tightly holding her waist. Her face looks up and smiles, "Robert, Robert honey?"

The man, age 35 moans, his hair long black strands falling back in a braided style he glares his silver eyes to his wife, "Oh man, not that time again…"

Raven, age 33, smirks her loving grin to the man she wed, her hair not so fitly held it is loose and frizzled, "Yeah, time to…" she yawns, "Take the kids to school." She shifts up and stretches, Robert grins as he wraps her abdomen and nuzzles her neck, "Oh, let them take that bloody bus. That, or fly."

Raven sighs, a smile on her lips still, "Robert, don't be silly you know the kids won't fly dur…" two shadows lift past the windows, "Shit!" she disappears leaving Robert to fly off the bed to the floor, Robert moans with his face faulted to the ground, Raven phases her head through a portal blushing, "Sorry, but they're flying during the day again."

Robert raises his hand, "Go… go… I'm okay." He lifts his head and huffs his loose bangs off his face, "Kids…"

Raven curses mentally, they are flying! Flying, during the day! Hell, she was going to kill them if she had the chance… well, maybe just so they behaved. The two teenagers fly quickly, any second they knew what would… and as they knew the field of blackness envelops the two and soon both are back home at the backyard. The boy sighs, looking up he shows his blackened hair slightly spiked as his father once had his hair, "Rasco Xavier! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Rasco, hearing mom this upset, just sits down letting his blackened trench on the ground bellow him, he took it off to sit. His blue jeans with a hole in the left knee are slightly faded; his shirt was a black muscle shirt with a purple phoenix rolling above a blue flame. Rasco was looking up in a blank stare, his complexioned skin may make him seem like he was his father's image but his personality was his mother's. He was cool, calm, and collected. His mother and he liked to meditate together, and in his research with Pakka and Pakku, he excels as one adept student. His sister, well she was a little different.

(Roth Xavier, voiced by Melissa Charles (Gaz from Invader Zim)

Roth glares with a sort of aggression, "God mom, we were going to meet with the others! Their parents don't ride their asses like you do us!"

Raven looks heated in a glare, "First off don't curse in front of me… um, actually don't curse period. Secondly, they fly to school too?"

The two share looks, Roth a more heated one as Rasco simply shrugs, he was not totally the one at fault he only wanted to get there on time. Roth is in a black top with "Devil's Child" on the front, with a black jacket over this one. Her miniskirt is a short one, leather like the jacket, and she wears those black netting stockings with heavy boots on. The closest to plain punker-goth Roth was her father's attitude, rebellious and uncontrolled. She was dangerous without the control, her parents knew this but luckily her powers have never played out as deeply as her brothers. Raven smirks as she now raises her hands with a glaring grin, the two scream as their heads are being noogied from Raven's energy, "MOM!" they both scream, Raven shrugs before letting them go, "No flying, I mean it!"

The two begin walking off as Rasco gives a small smile.

(Rasco Xavier, voiced by Steven Jay Blum (Spike from Cowboy Bebop)

"You know… she didn't say we couldn't teleport."

The two siblings grin widely before disappearing; Raven turns to the streets and her eyes twitch "I forgot… teleporting…"

Raven enters the house and sits down, a sigh she looks to her clothing, "Oh… no…" she was wearing her freaking purple hood! "Gah! If the neighbors saw me!"

A knock is at the door; Raven tosses the robe and grabs her coat, a long trench, "Hello?"

Raven opens the door, her brow raises, "What the?" she looks down, seeing the newspaper she shrugs and picks it up. Raven takes the paper to the kitchen and hears Robert is already cooking, "A man that cooks, aren't we something special?"

Robert looks over, "Um… we might want to… uh…" Raven sweats to the burnt eggs and bacon, "Yeah…"

Raven giggles as she lays the paper down, "Scootch, I have this." She raises her hands and many pans move to her and the ones on the stove dive to the sink. Robert grins as he sits to the paper, "Truth is I just like watching you cook." He raises a brow as she has the trench on, "Of course, more interesting fashion statements were made."

Raven rolls her eyes as she ushers out food from the fridge, hearing Robert grab the paper she pulls out a coffee mug and fills it with coffee. Robert looks through the paper and as he sips his coffee he suddenly drops his drink. Raven looks over blinking, "Robert?"

Robert stands up, he looks on her without his playful looks, it is serious, concerned, "Raven, call Richard, and the others." He lays the paper flat, the headline reads, **"Display Tomorrow, the "New Nemesis!" Holds from Heretic?"**

Outside, in a long limousine a figure grins from his shadowy spot, flicking a nice cigar the figure brandishes the ring with the Red X figure, along with Scath over this X,

"Well, they know. Now what?"

The fat man, sitting with his green goggles glares with strong brows, "Oh, you'll see…" he motions his beady eyes to the door of the Xavier home, "They'll all see… Bata-Boom!"

(Bata-Boom, voiced by Jason Alexander (George Castanza from Seinfeld)

Oh so it begins, thank heaven my children were at school where they were safe… oh, crap… they were at school…

…Jump City High School…

Roth and Rasco have teleported to the center of the gym, smirking they walk off. Behind them is an elderly janitor with a mustache and overalls, "…I need to stop drinking on the job." He returns to his duties. Roth walks out the door first, Rasco follows soon after and the halls are buzzing with noise. Kids are chatting away before class really starts. It all seems so care free. Roth sees someone coming, "Oh no… it's that idiot again."

Rasco smirks, "It's uncle Beast Boy… er, Garfield's son, what do they call him?"

"Annoying…" Roth dryly says to her brother as the boy with a green T, jeans, and blue spiked hair jumps over to her swinging his arm on her waist.

(Jim Logan/Chimera, voiced by Keith Ferguson (Bloo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)

"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" he swings his arms out to show where it began, "So I was minding my own business when all of a sudden this tall guy walks by right, so I ask, 'Hey buddy, how's the weather up there.' And he says…" Jim looks up grinning, " 'I'll let you know after school today, in the parking lot', boy, some people are stupid but having to wait all day to make a comeback! Ha!"

Rasco has no change in his expression except a raise of his right brow, "You do know he's planning on killing you… right?"

"…come again?"

Roth smirks, "He challenged you to a fight stupid. So how big was this guy?"

Jim gulps, a shadow looms from behind the two siblings on Jim who look up seeing a tall muscular pale skinned kid with black hair. His eyes are red, he wears black leather pants and a jacket the same. Rasco and Roth know him; he's a bully around these parts called Johnny Rancid, the son of that punk criminal from the old titan days this Johnny looks like his dad to a T.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait…" Rancid smacks his fists to his palms, "Till later today…"

Rancid leaves as Jim looks wide eyed, "Oh… my… I just insulted the scariest, vicious, most terrifying monster known in history and he wants to beat me into oblivion!"

Roth and Rasco smirk leaving Jim, Roth says slowly, "Good luck with that whole getting beat to a pulp thingy!"

Rasco shrugs, "Sorry about your luck."

"Wait!" Jimmy runs in front of the two, "Hold on, you have to help me out of this!"

The two glare to each other, "Why?"

"Because, we're friends!" Jimmy grins, "Remember that time I…" His eyes roll back, "um, how about when I… uh… so do you recall…" Jimmy falls on his knees, "He's going to pound me into oblivion!"

Rasco sighs, "You should have thought about that before making fun of him."

Jimmy glares, "Oh come on, it was funny! How's the weather up there?"

A shadow looms behind Jimmy; he looks up and scrambles away from Rancid, "Still making jokes funny man…"

…Raven…

Raven is on the phone with Richard Grayson, Aka, Robin. Robin smiles as she talks about meeting tonight at the Red Xtreme, that club her husband owns. They have a special seat in the back to meet with all the gang. Robin hangs the phone up, older and more built Robin's hair is straight, wearing a tight blue T he grabs a pair of shades running to the car, not mush time really to worry about all else, he'd make the other calls in his car. Robin adjusts the mirror; his eyes catch the picture of Starfire… "… damn." He takes the picture off the window and puts it back in his pocket. He was wondering when to tell the gang… not tonight, there's more important stuff to worry about.

…The School…

Lunch comes sort of quick today, it's a half-day, now that was a surprise. Seems that today was the birthday of some senator, maybe a mayor, none of the kids knew what it was but a half day is a half day! Roth sits with Rasco; soon they are surrounded by the "others" of their group. First is Vince Stone, the son of Cyborg, er… Victor Stone. Like his dad he's relatively big in build, black, and has no hair because he shaves. He's pretty much a look alike, just not as big as his dad was, slightly more broad but not wide. Vince was a cool guy. He didn't do much in out-of-the-way stuff, he was a worrier and sports nut, but he loves technology. Even now he was using his watch with internet connection to look up the latest in robotics from his dads company, Stone Enterprises, whose moto is, "It's in Stone, the best deals come from Stone Enterprises with robotics!" A little weird but likeable.

Also with them was Jimmy, hiding in a paper bag he believes it will keep him from being discovered… sadly it has his name on the forehead upside down. The last to join is the lovely, enchanting, Nova Grayson. The daughter of Robin and Starfire she has the dark tan complexion of a human but slightly with a rust orange. Nova also has her mother's hair in beauty but color was black. Green eyes, the innocent giggle she often greets with causes Rasco to prop his head up. He takes in her outfit, a purple shirt and skirt she was something of a known popular girl. Sitting down she smiles to her friends,

(Nova Grayson/Novafire voiced by Lara Jill Miller, Juniper Lee from Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

"Good morning, and salutations my dearest of friends! How has the latest cycle of the solar entity greeted you?"

Roth sighs, "Yeah… it's um… good."

Rasco with a sandwich in his mouth mumbles "Wood…"

Nova raises a brow, "Wood? Is that a wood sandwich?" she garbs her chin in thought, "It would be high in fiber, yet the splinters would…"

Rasco swallows, and with a slight grumble he says, "Good Nova, it's good."

Jimmy faults in his seat, "It could be better…" he now scrambles his arms around, "If the meanest, ugliest bully in the world didn't want to pulverize me!"

(Vince Stone/Hexadecimal voiced by Phil LaMarr (Wilt from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends)

Vince looks up from his watch "Um… he's right there man."

Jimmy turns pale… looking up he sees the twitching eye of Rancid, "Oh… hi…" Rancid grabs Jimmy by the scruff, "You and me twerp! After School! Be there, or… don't… be…" he drops Jimmy, "Just be there!"

Jimmy watches Rancid leave; he removes his bag asking "How did he recognize me?"

Rasco raises a brow from his blank face, "The bag says your name."

"Yeah…" Jimmy sighs into his hand, "But who knew he could read?"

…Red Xtreme…

Robin sits at one side of the table, Raven and Robert both also are there. The last editions are the large well dressed bald black man, Cyborg has a nice blue suit and red tie, he left directly from work. He's used a holographic skin-cover much like the one he gave to Beast Boy and his son, both have irregularly colored skin. Cyborg covers his machinery so no one knows he was actually the Ex-Titan. With him is the pink haired, eyed, and pale skinned Jinx, yes she was his wife and was wearing a long black dress with long gloves. She sees Raven and strolls over admiring the dress she wore was almost the same except Raven's was open at the crest of her chest and held up to the shoulders and neck. Jinx had bare shoulders to the top of her crest below her arms. Robin wore a simple clothing of his shirt and pants, so did Robert. They hate to admit it but they act a lot a like.

Next to enter, tall and slim is Beast Boy, or Garth as they come to call him. Garth wears a brown jacket to look more formal with a tie but he has black jeans… not matching well at all. His wife enters with her black and yellow dress, Bumble Bee or as she was really called Karen Logan after she was married. Karen was a nurse now, working at the hospital as Garth tries his hand at Zootology and occasionally he's known to go on air with news people on the endangered animals.

The groups sit down and begin talking about things; it has been a while since they all got together like this. Robin looks to Raven, she asks, "Where's Starfire?"

"… uh…" Robin fakes a grin, "She had work Rae, something on… er, back home with the family."

That's understandable; Star was usually off doing things to keep the peace on Tameran. Jinx looks back over to the door as she hears the steps of loud feet, "Mammoth!" The large muscular man in a red suit with a red tie walks in tugging at his cuffs, "Ergh… I hate this monkey suit."

Jinx looks around, "Where's Giz, did he come with you and your wife?"

Mammoth shakes his head no, "Sorry but Giz was doing something at that lab of his for Victor." Jinx glares to Victor who hides behind a napkin; Mammoth whispers "I think Victor's got him working on a secret project… for the kids."

Jinx shrugs before asking, "Hey, what happened with your wife?"

Mammoth would have answered if the screaming voice didn't ring through the walls. From the dance floor a blonde haired girl in pink storms through the backing crowd, "She's coming…"

Kitten, the wife of Mammoth comes storming in with a kick of the door, she has a designer pink outfit as she was one of the most recognized fashion moguls in the world… and any who say otherwise ran for the hills. Mammoth was actually Baran Flinders, and Kitten now was called Kitty Flinders. Their daughter was at school, and yes she was another meta-human with super skills like the other kids. That's why they were here, the talk was on what to do, how to do it, and maybe… when it needs to be done. With the last family here for the time being Robin asks, "What should we start on?"

Raven looks to the entire group, "Well, I think the first thing is why this meeting was called."

Robin grabs his head, "Whoa! Wait a second!" he grabs something from his pockets and puts it on the table. Turning on a small compact television the group finds an orange skinned woman with red hair, "Greetings friends! What is it you need?"

Beast Boy grabs the television in hug mode, "Aw girl! I missed you!" Star giggles, "Friend Beast Boy! How glorious to see you once more!"

The titans sit back down, Starfire next to Robin on the screen she smiles up to him, he looks back to the others making Star look at her side before listening.

Raven sits up, "I saw Cinderblock again, and this time he actually said something." The group begins murmuring, she waits for them to calm down, "I know… its worse he actually said that soon it was going to happen."

Robert now pulls up the paper putting it down so everyone can see, "Worse yet the museum is having an exhibit on the whole mess s couple nights from now. How much you want to bet this is where it all goes to hell and back?"

A commotion begins with everyone asking questions and screaming things until Beast Boy yells "Hold it! We all met up here for the first time in nearly forever, why don't we just chill out and have a nice meal?"

Raven was almost as surprised as the others to his intelligent idea, "Beast Boy?"

Bumble Bee sighs as she hugs his arm, "Beast Boy's not as simple minded as he used to be. I thought you all heard he has a job as a zoologist!"

Beast Boy grins, "Yeah, I'm a regular smart-guy now!"

Robert grabs a small phone, "Hey, Tommy? Could you come up with some food?"

A little later Tommy Xavier came into the room with some platters. Tommy laid them on the table with his tight black T and jeans, his hair in a braided blonde tail his boots clack on the floor. Robin asks "So Robert, are you and Tommy still the owners of this club?"

Robert looks up shrugging, "Well, I sold it over to Tommy a while back, but I still have a share of the profits." Tommy nods with his grin seeing Starfire, "Tommy has made some changes to the place, and even kids are welcome in this club nowadays."

Tommy after showing some smirks to a blushing Starfire gets up and leaves. Robin glares on Tommy as he leaves. The group starts eating and talking idle talk, not noticing a black cat that sits out the window viewing them; his one right front paw is deformed with three extremely larger claws.

…School, Outside and after…

Jimmy sits with a paper, "To… my friend, Vincent, I offer my collection of videogames…" Jimmy glares up with the pen in his chin, "Actually, I might want to take those with me to the next world."

Roth and Rasco see him sitting at the curb, they wander over and Roth asks "What's that?"

"My will." Jimmy hands it up to Roth, "What do you think?"

Roth shrugs, "There's a bunch of scribbles, nothing else really."

Jimmy stands screaming "Okay, that does it! I can't run away from that overgrown lummox, I'm going to show him just who he's dealing with!"

Rasco looks over to Rancid, "Hey, companies here!"

Jimmy screams as he runs with a trail of dust, Rancid follows yelling, "This will only hurt for a second!"

Rasco and Roth watch smirking. Vincent and Nova soon follow over to see what happens. Nova with her hands cupped together asks "Friends, should we not assist?"

Roth glares at Nova, "Oh come on he asked for it!"

Vincent looks as Rancid punches a basketball post missing Jimmy. The pole buckles as Jimmy screams in a faster run. "I'm sorry but that is totally not okay, Jimmy could get seriously injured!"

Rasco sighs, "You know, I think you're right." He looks over as they pass near the tennis court, "…Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The tennis net pricks off the ground from one pole swinging over and wrapping Rancid, Rancid is confused when the tennis net flings him to a tether ball, "What the?"

Roth grins as she channels the tether ball to bonk on Rancid's face several times before he's unconscious. Jimmy is still running scared when Roth and Rasco drop Rancid on the ground. Jimmy trips over Rancid to sit up and look down, "What?"

Roth speaks slyly, "Gee Jimmy, I didn't know you had it in you!" Rasco nearly smiles as Vincent was trying to hold his laughter.

Jimmy looks down and grins, "Hey, I beat him! Wow, so cool!"

Nova asks, "However, if it was you who…" Roth and Rasco clamp her mouth, Vincent slaps Jimmy on the back saying "You know Jim, I think it's time we all headed home. No reason to overexert a warrior like you!"

The group starts to walk off. Jimmy runs back and kicks Rancid in the ribs, "Boo-yah!" then returns to the others to leave.

…Red Xtreme…

The adult heroes were relaxing after their meal to hear some meowing. Starfire asks "Friend Beast Boy, have you eaten too much of the salads?"

Beast Boy blinks, "Sorry, that's not me."

Mammoth stands up to see a cat outside the window, "Huh, wonder whose cat?"

That cat now pushes through the window leaping to the floor and strutting over at the side of the table. Jinx pets the cat as it was next to her, "Oh, I love black cats!"

The cat hisses after scratching her hand, Jinx jumps up holding her hand as the cat jumps to the center of the table. Cyborg grabs Jinx's hand noticing the marks, "Three scratches?" he looks on the cat now sitting and staring at Raven with its tail swaying "That's no normal cat!"

The cat's eyes are a purple mist, a hiss shows the three rows of fangs, _"Hello Raven, how long has it been?"_

Raven jumps straight up seeing that kind of stare, the right paw with three claws, "Akaige?"

Robin screams "How! He's been beaten; he can't be back like this!"

The cat speaks again in Akaige's voice, _"Don't be so foolish. Possession is a common demonic ability. Hell, even this feline was not able to deny that why do you?"_ Akaige hisses and laughs with the cat, Raven clenches her fists asking, "What do you want?"

_"Oh I just wanted to let you know,"_ Akaige raises his paw to click the claws, _"Soon children, I will return in my true form very soon."_

The cat leaps off the table and hops back to the windowsill. Turning back with its tail wagging, _"Oh, Raven!"_ Raven glares, _"Tell those kids of yours I said hi!"_

The cat's eyes, mouth, and paws suddenly become normal in some black mist that disappears. Raven falters onto the table as Robert grabs her shoulders, "Raven, we need to tell the kids." He looks at the window hatefully, "This battle was going to come, but it is time for the next Teen Titans."

Note: It was taking forever and a day to get this done because of some other stories I was working on. I also was helping some friends with their own writing, please all you whom read the original I hope you enjoy the sequel. I'll try to work on it more regularly now that my schedule is back to normal-ish-ness. Hope this first chapter is enough to tide the more waiting fans till some real good stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bar

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 2: Dude, why the bar?

Note: Night Raptor 1, please do continue your story! I wish to know what happens, and if you are going to continue trying to improve on your skills. I hope I did not force you to quit by being so forward of your work that was never my intentions.

Jimmy, Roth, Rasco, Nova, and Vincent were headed to their number 1 hang-out after school; home was always after a little down time there. On the way they find someone they knew from their parents, a girl called Sebrina, but most called her just Saber. Why? Well she was a tom-girl that wore baggy jeans with tares on the knees, and a shirt with a skull on its front. Saber had long blonde hair, and her eyes were a strange pale icy blue. Her one side of her face lets the hairs fall over it, covering the eye with the bangs. She was a tough kind of girl, and more importantly she was seductive as hell! She often plays games trying to seduce some of the guys; her "boyfriend" Rancid would always get upset. She was not attached she had too many suitors to sit with one. Her father Baran Flinders also kept most boys away from her. Oh, her name is Sebrina Flinders, the daughter of Mammoth and Kitten.

(Sebrina Flinders voiced by Lenore Zann, from Outlaw Star/Aisha Clanclan.)

Saber sees the group and her eyes catch in joyful play, she makes her move over in a fashion causing the males all around to notice, except one, Rasco. He was the one little boy she thought a real man. No matter how much she tries he stays cool at all times. Never faltering in his exterior of control and fines Rasco was the one man she found attractive. Saber strolls up and she looks around, no one was watching now so she inches herself closely and Saber purrs like a cat as he simply looks her cold, "Aw… not even a little rise? I mean how many boys can say they have a good looking girl like me on their hands?" with a glint of pleasure, "Of course I am more than willing to go on hands _and _knees for you."

Roth just rolls her eyes, "You guys are so immature."

"It's not me it's her!" Rasco grumbles loudly. Saber bats her closed fist like a paw at Roth, "Oh who asked you anyway?"

Vincent raises a hand, "I'm sorry, but we should go get our seats before someone else takes them!"

Jimmy nods with a cardboard crown on his head, "Yeah, tonight the king wishes to achieve absolute rule of the condiments!" he rushes off with Victor screaming, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Nova floats quickly behind, "You must not touch the mustard! If you do I shall vanquish you to the Zegaba nebula!"

Saber wraps her arms around Rasco's one arm, "Come on sweet thing! Let's show them what style is!"

Rasco frowns as he is dragged off. Roth sighs and shakes her head, "I don't know how he stands that voice…"

The group takes to their favorite seat on the open balcony of this place, Frank's Deli-licious. Vincent taps Jimmy on the opposite shoulder; he turns to not see his fries being stolen. Turning back Jimmy snaps, "Son of a… burger."

Nova looks shifty eyed with her mouth full, an entire burger in her mouth she talks to have bits fall from her mouth, "I'm not the one who ate such a delicious item."

Jimmy sighs as he looks back around, "It's a good thing it was a tofu-burger they sell less than those meat-patties!" Jimmy hops up and makes his way towards to the line where he stands behind a large man with many bandages, "Hey pal, move it or loose it."

The man turns, Jimmy's jaw drops as he turns pale, "Hey… Francis!"

Rancid jr. glares his eyes in hate, "You! Why I ought to!" he thinks, "Hey, what happened earlier?"

Jimmy looks up in disbelief, "You don't remember?" Rancid shakes his head no, "Oh…" Jimmy leaps onto a table and begins weaving a tale of his epic battle with Francis… er, Rancid. The way they took to ninjitsu, the styles of monks and holy men, and eventually a battle of wits in the art of chi. Rancid blinks, "You sure I didn't just slam myself into a pole or something?"

Jimmy shrugs, "Well, yeah probably. You are kind of stupid." Rancid glares hate as Jimmy sweats "You know you are probably tired! I'll leave you to your games!"

Rancid blinks, smiles, and turns back to his food… "Hey… wait a second…" His eyes burn before he crushes his soft drink onto his face. The burger guy blinks asking, "Um… do you want a refill?"

Jimmy scrambles to the others, "We got to go!"

"What?" Vincent stands up confused, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

The next noise is a revving engine, Jimmy screams as he is grabbed by Rancid now driving a motorcycle his dad used to drive. The teenagers run following as the two are leaving them in the dust. Rasco looks over to an alley, "I'm going after them."

Roth grabs his arm, "No! You can't! You know what Pakku said about your transforming!"

Nova raises a brow, "Transforming? What is it that Rasco turns into?"

Rasco pulls his arm out from his sister's grasp, "Leave it sis! I know what I'm doing!"

Roth nervously looks around, "Damn…" she runs to the alley, "I'm coming with you!"

"No! One of us is enough, two will cause trouble! We don't need extra attention."

Roth gives a glare as he was in the alley, "Man…" the alley seems to glow and the sound of something similar to a motorcycle is heard, "Their going to kill me."

Rancid laughs as he has Jimmy tied up on the back of his back with chains. Jimmy asks, "Soooo… you're just trying to scare me a little right?"

"Yeah…" Rancid leers his eyes forward revving thee engine louder, "You're scared of water right?"

"Well no not… WHAT?"

The sound of a motorcycle and the two look behind themselves. A blue fire burns bright, Rancid blinks asking "What the hell is that?"

Jimmy blinks too, but with a toothy grin he screams, "Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Jimmy gives a half lid look, "You know that he's going to kick your butt, right?"

Rancid snorts, "Oh yeah not if I kill him…" he sees the biker driving next to them and going paler Jimmy adds, "You can't kill a guy whose already dead."

From where they looked the biker is in a long trench of black with tares all over its form, the bike he drove was not really a bike but some kind of black energy formed into a motorcycle with blue flame wheels. The head of the biker is the creepiest part, a skull of a man with blue mist that flaps behind his skull like fire. The hands have finger net gloves with metal buckles on the knuckles. The biker screams in the voice of Rasco, but with a more eerie mix, "Let the kid go!"

Jimmy snaps, "Who you calling a kid?"

Rancid snorts "Screw you! Who the hell you think you are Ghost Rider?" Rancid flees laughing. Rasco glares his skull brows, "Nope… Specter." He revs after the speeding motorist as they headed towards the bridge. Rancid laughs as he then grabs Jimmy and tosses him over the bridge, Jimmy screams like a maniac before his eyes seem to curl, "Hey… my powers!"

Jimmy's body begins to bulge and soon the chains all snap apart letting a form splash into the water. Rancid ignores this and drives towards the city. He turns to an abandoned alley but his motorcycle suddenly starts to stall, he wobbles and crashes. Flying overhead was Roth, her smirk was cocky as Vincent was being pulled with her and Saber. Vincent chuckles as he was holding his right arm and it radiates a faint pink energy, "Man that was great!"

Specter speed to a halt, he looks up and screams, "Hey! I had this under control!"

Saber leaps off the back of Roth and spirals down like a yo-yo. Landing with her one knee tucked she stands up and glares her blue eyes, they seem to slink to more feline pupils and her incisors begin to lengthen like saber tooth fangs. Her nose, and even ears become more feline and a tail sprouts the back of her jeans. "We're a team Ras, so deal with it!"

"Don't call me Ras!"

Roth lands and looks up to Rancid who is totally confused, "What are we going to do with him?" Rancid blinks, "Hey… did I smack my head that hard?"

A man hole bursts open and a large blue serpent with ram like horns, fins, and blood red eyes hisses with the up heaving water and streets. Rancid looks in horror as the serpent hisses a mist of the sewage from its nostrils turning Rancid green in color, then he falls unconscious. The serpent starts shrinking into a human sized blue kid, it was Jimmy. "Man… I can't believe the sewage drain leads to the ocean! That was like the grossest thing ever!"

Rasco stops his flaming form and turns to his human self, "Yeah, talk about a real pain. I think we should talk to the city council about that."

The teenagers turn to see a floating trenched figure, Roth blinks, and in a smile she runs and slams the figure in a hug, "Uncie-Pakku! What did you bring me?"

Pakkurath still demonic has gray skin; a pair of shades hide the eyeless face. "Nothing… well, some news but that is it."

Roth sighs and steps back. Pakku looks much the same, a trench covers his chest and form, metal buckles are buckled up over the front and his legs still are not there, he floats with a slight blackened mist under his form. The left arm is his only arm the right was taken in a fight with Raven… a long story really. He has pointed ears, short brown hairs, and a set of tusks that protrude his jaw as he grins. Pakku looks over the six heroes.

"Rasco, Aka The Specter. Ability, transformation into a controlled demonic form impervious to damage and most pain, and capable of forming material objects with shadow energy. Objects can be anything around the field of melee weaponry, but you mastered the form of a shadow bike… though I'm sure Pakkarath had nothing to do with that."

Rasco blushes and kicks a pebble, "Yeah… Uncle Pakka designed it for me and showed me a cool spell to call it up when I need it."

Pakku chuckles, "I won't tell your mother… if you get me something good!"

Rasco glares to the side, "Blackmail…"

"Business kid, its business." Pakku looks at Roth, she was his student, "Roth, Aka The Shade. Ability, teleportation through shadows and manipulation of mastery in telekinesis, and magical knowledge also a little demonic interference with my tutelage."

Roth shook her head no, "That wasn't one of your demons uncle Pakku that was Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiles wide, "Yeah, wasn't it cool?"

Pakku nods, "Interesting, Jimmy, Aka The Chimera, able to turn into mythical animals and beasts. I guess that was something around a sea serpent?"

"Well, I did my best to look like this one I read in a book… pretty cool?"

"Cool, quite." Pakku floats to Saber, "Sebrina, Aka Saber Fang or Saber. Ability, inhuman strength and agility along with a speed and senses of felines. The equivalent of your father's speed and your mother's feline like attitude and finesse by her father's genetic experiments."

Saber nods and crosses her arms, "You know all that? Have you been spying on me or something?"

Pakku laughs a little but moves on, "Vincent, Aka Hexadecimal. Ability, hexes that can destroy technological devices at a distance, and the athleticism of your father as long as mechanical expertise. I figured you would never use your powers!"

Vincent rubs the back of his neck, "I knew I could stop him so I did… sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, it was a good thing." Pakku sees Nova, "Ah! Nova Grayson! The story about you is that you are the daughter of Dick and Star!"

Nova nods, "You know my father and mother? They have never mentioned you before."

"Your mother has a dispassion for what I am. As for your father, he never liked my dealings with Akaige."

The teenagers raise brows; Pakku looks at them and tells about Nova, "Nova, Aka Super Nova or just Nova… not very secretive if you ask me. Abilities, martial arts and star energy. The skills of your father's hands and mothers emotions, a deadly combination in untrained hands." Pakku floats back, "However, the time for your training is at hand! Meet me at the Red Xtreme! Your parents will be waiting for you there."

Jimmy raises a hand and asks, "Dude, why the bar?"

Pakku turns and says, "That is where you will learn your destinies."

He disappears and Nova asks confused, "Why is it the bar has our destinies, I do not enjoy the intake of inebriating elixirs."

* * *

Walking leisurely through the blue and purple stone formations, his large three clawed arm behind his back with the human one holding it at the tailbone. Akaige makes some rounds on the realm he affectionately calls home. He was a cruel monster, a vicious killer, and so many terrible things can be said of him. A female figure with horns and small wings falls on her knees dropping some strange items looking like shells and such. Akaige looks over and stops, kneeling down he collects the items and she is flushed in shame. Akaige finishes repacking the items and returns them to the female Kagejin; she stood in shock before taking her items and leaving. The things you can say about Akaige are many, but he was a terrific lord of his people. A tyrant, perhaps in some cases of obedience he was, but he had a respect and honor to him.

Only one other being truly knew that about the fearful dominance called Akaige, and that was a young woman Kagejin called Karage. She wore a scarlet corset around her chest and scarlet sleeves with slight rounded shoulders. Karage has long lavender hair that falls past her shoulder to her mid chest and back, along with a black chakra on her forehead and lavender eyes she was similar to Raven, but her face was less mature and more a child's in innocence. Her dress fell long and her form floats slightly over the terrain she follows slowly behind Akaige watching his walk through the commons area of the Kagejin. Here the Kagejin made transactions, passing knowledge and experiences they acted much like humans. The differences were Kagejin did not kill each other, they were more interested in killing other lives than there own. However, there was a place for their kind to fight in sport and that was the coliseum.

Akaige makes his rounds on that route to the coliseum he looks over with his hooded form to the three starfish like creatures that float with a black stone. They mark on the hard covering of another demon that had the back of a large scarab beetle, but body and head of a lizard. The back is being marked with many crude pictures and such, the starfish looking creatures laugh in high pitched laughter before seeing Akaige. They begin to quiver and Akaige merely shakes his head chuckling. The demons chuckle and continue their game until the lizard looks up its tired eyes and roars. The three scurry off flying with their red jewel centers glowing brightly in their laughter.

Akaige walks past all this with a small smirk; his empire was a great one in deed. Strong as he seems, and destructive and feared this is the only place he was calm and collected. The empire before this was a shame… Naimus was a shame. Akaige remembers what Naimus made the Kagejin into; they were slaves to the whim of that demon lord and had no real freedom. It makes sense when Akaige was freed on the outer worlds he decided to revolt. As Akaige took control, he gave a freedom to the Kagejin; he gave them a chance to build for their own. Now the tunnels of their "streets" wound deeper and deeper like an ant colony but with many different types of attractions on each level. Some had artistic collections, like statues and murals to the many battles they had. Kagejin were very particular in war and conquest.

Akaige stops and turns into one room that had bent off from his path, inside was a rounded room with a large statue of himself inside. He smiles at the likeness of himself, the large claw clasped on the side with the hood drawn down from the face. Akaige removed his hood and tries to mimic the figure, his lips tilted in a smirk of confidence and hairs falling long to the back and over the ears. Akaige has silver white hairs long in length, his nose not too long or short. The ears are pointed, and his skin is a type of gray that was darker than the hair. His eyes are purple swirling mists, and his brows are crocked in an enchanting way as they only added to the nearly perfect face of this demon.

Evil lord of shadow, but if he wasn't so evil many women would want to have him… then again that didn't really stop the females from still trying. Many Kagejin women would try their luck with Akaige but often he was not interested, the only female he even lets near his side was Karage but honestly that was not attraction. Akaige was a devious fiend who knew Karage has great powers over time and space, she could cause it to collapse in on itself at will but her kind soul keeps her from it. Karage has a young female form, but even younger mind which was not matured to the state of evil Akaige knew. She was too kind, and so she was secretly known as Karage the Kindhearted. Akaige despises this being with such power is too pure to use it. She can not kill life; she saves it instead… even mortal life. Akaige sighs, such a perfect weapon and the key to using it was that girl Raven… and her… "Akaige…"

Akaige turns, and raising a brow he sees Karage _"What is it Karage? Did I forget something?"_

Karage shook her head no, "I was… just wondering…" she looks up at the statue and sees how Akaige mimics it, "Were you not going to the coliseum? I hear it will be very interesting this day!"

Akaige smirks a side smirk, _"Would you wish to accompany me? I am sure it would be something to see more enjoyed with company!"_ Akaige sees her blush and leers his eyes; if she will not kill willingly he still feels he can tempt her to the side of darkness as she "loves" him. The fact is he knows nothing of love, so he figures if she believes he loves her soon enough she will do his bidding and kill.

Karage sheepishly reaches her arm out to wrap with his when Akaige's ears twitched, he turns back snapping _"Insect!"_

A figure leaps down from the statue with a glowing red dagger. Akaige pushes Karage out of the way and raises his claw to slap away the dagger. The attacker is grabbed by the large claw and flung up on the stone statue. The attacker was wrapped in gray rags and had some metal bucklers on his arms and legs. Gray goggles, he would have fitted in with the darker areas with that color, _"Who are you?"_

"Assassin of the Kunpael system… a system you destroyed!"

_"Oh?"_ Akaige lets his index claw scratch on the cheek of the attacker, _"It seems I didn't destroy enough of your system yet."_

Karage grabs Akaige's shoulder "Let him go!"

_"What?"_ he turns back to see her face of concern, killing the mortal would make her upset and distrust could stem from that… _"Oh… very well."_ Akaige lets the mortal fall to the ground.

Karage glares her eyes, "I want your word as a warrior you will not harm this being!"

Akaige's eye twitches, _"Very well, my word young Karage that I will not harm this mortal."_

"Or kill him!"

_"… Or kill."_

Karage smiles, "Thank you my lord." She sees Akaige's claw motion her away, "I will wait at the coliseum for you my lord."

Akaige looks as she leaves the assassin is standing as he pulls another dagger from his sleeve. Lunging forward he plows the dagger into Akaige's back, Akaige rolls his eyes as he reaches back and pulls out the dagger. _"I gave my word I will not harm nor kill you."_ Akaige has a twisted smile as a large beast falls from the roof hissing loudly, the assassin looks up and screams as a large serpent snatches him up and swallows the being whole. _"However, my word is my word. Not Serpentine's."_ Akaige looks back and smirks as Serpentine hisses pleased with its ten red eyes squinting with joy. Akaige motions his claw and the serpent slithers to his side so it can be petted under the chin.

* * *

The six teenagers walk into the Red Xtreme place their parents were at. In the back room the parents look around. Robin sits down saying, "Yes… I know Star."

Starfire looks from the screen concerned, "The injuries they will sustain may be… many, and perhaps… fatal."

"What choice do we have?"

"We may still say no…" she sees his brows become aggressive, "She is our daughter! I still find it is much to order her to take on this task!"

"We're not ordering her Star! This is a choice, let her make it!"

The others look over surprised. That was the first they ever knew them to yell. Robert rubs his forehead, "They have a point. We need to let them know if they want they can say no."

Raven looks up and nods, "They will know. I'll make sure of it."

Pakku enters with the kids. The other patrons of the bar and club had left, early closing from the holiday. Pakku floats next to the other adults. "Well children, today you learn something very difficult."

The kids look a little stand offish; Rasco asks "What is going on?"

Roth shifts asking "Did you hear about us using our powers?"

Pakku shifts a little as the parents glared on him, "Hey I didn't say they couldn't… oh, right."

Robin stood up and looks on the kids, "Okay… I know we told you about the story of Heretic and Bata-Boom, the problem is that wasn't the whole story."

The teenagers are confused. Pakku floats over and raises his left hand, "You know I am a demonic being. I am a breed called Kagejin, or Shadow People. We are a breed of demons that have reined a shadow dimension for eons but on occasion we also try to rule other realities. We are lead by our lord, except for me and Pakkarath who have found a way to break from the collective of Kagejin."

"Lord?" Vincent raises a hand, "Who is your lord guy?"

"Akaige." The teenagers remember the name, "He is a most powerful demon and surely you must have realized he had his involvement in that ordeal years ago."

The teenagers look really confused, especially Jimmy who has rolled up into a fetal position. Cyborg turns to Jinx and says, "Gee, he really is Beast Boy's son."

The group starts laughing but Pakku snaps, "Hey! This is serious!" the groups look shyly to the infuriated Pakku, he shakes his head flinging a hand to the side, "You think it's a game? A simple play date or something? You kids have been chosen by fate and destiny to be the next Teen Titans!" the teens gasp at that, "Exactly! Not you…" the teenagers are screaming and jumping. Rasco is the only one looking worried, "HEY! You brats don't understand! You'll be facing villains, criminals, heck maybe even murderers! If you're not ready you might be killed!"

Roth shrugs, "Then we just get ready! Come on, what kind of training do we need?"

Pakku glares his brows fiercely, "Under the club is an installation where you will be training and such secretly." Pakku looks at Cyborg, "Cy has been secretly taking supplies and funds to make a training floor, and Gizmo was supposed to have your new suits." The heroes all look starry eyed, Pakku growls lowly, "Don't start that again."

Rasco grabs his chin, "So, what else is there?" The teens look at him, "I mean you can't just say we're the new Teen Titans without tests. I mean you need to know we're ready."

Saber grabs Rasco's cheeks and yanks, "Meow, shut up you idiot!"

"He's right." Pakku smirks, "There is a series of tests to see if you are ready. However, you have to make the choice whether or not you will become the next Teen Titans, well kids?"

The six teenagers look at each other, Jimmy gleams his smile and rubs his nails on his chest, "Without me the team wouldn't have a chance. I'm in."

Vincent swings an arm around Jimmy, "Like, if I'm not there to save him who will?" Vincent starts to grind his knuckles into Jimmy's head as they both laugh. Nova smiles as she taps her hands together, "I will always be willing to assist my friends!"

Saber looks around, and shrugs, "I guess… it might be fun to see what kind of "trouble" we get into as good guys."

Roth looks at Rasco, "I'm joining, are you?"

Rasco sees all the looks on him, he sighs deeply before saying "Yeah… I guess."

Pakku smirks, "Good," he turns around saying "If he didn't none of you would. He's the new leader." The teenagers all scream "WHAT!" but Pakku ignores, he lifts the head of a statue and pushes a button leading a bookcase to move and show a set of stairs. Robin coughs, "Lame…" and Pakku glares over.

The teenagers start to follow into the stairway. Their parents follow down Starfire being held in Robin's hands by the small screen. Jimmy asks as they enter a large room, "So, what kind of tests are we talking about here?"

The teens look back to see their parents were not there, and Pakku was floating with a glint in his teeth, "Combat training." He flings his left hand and a large gale of wind tosses the kids back and into the center of the room. The door closes as Pakku floats behind it. The floor starts to make metallic boxes and pillars rise in random intervals to the kid's amazement. Pakku floats to the control room higher than the kids where they could watch. Starfire looks worried, "They will be safe, yes?"

Cyborg smiles wide, "No worries Starfire! I designed the place my self! There is not a chance they can be hurt we have a failsafe in the system."

Pakku gleams his tusks as he tosses a strange device to the side, "Yes… that keeps them safe." He smirks as the teens walk around the room worriedly. Rasco feels a chill; he turns up to see someone jumping down from the pillars. He stood up slowly and had only one eye, the older titans gasp and gag at the figure. Pakku smirks, "Training session level 01, Codename: Slade."

Note: Whoa, that took a while. So what does everyone think about the "powers" the kids have? Any ideas on any of them as they learn more powers later? I know it took a while, but here is the deal, I also am working on several other fics, one I FORGOT all about… lame, then this new one Brittle Glass which is pretty cool. I also finished another fic, called Flickering Shadows, both are Raven/Slade and trust me, Slade is pretty cool in the respect he's not as bad in the comics as he is in the cartoon. If you could drop by and read them. I hope to work on this fic more now. Tell me who here likes the idea of the kids of the titans, and maybe enjoys some cameo of the parents on some of the adventures? Any ideas you people have I'll think over using, especially over powers the kids may find later on down the road. Hope to hear from you soon!

Responses

Loves-Winged-Dark-Angel: Hey thanks, I keep trying to make something good. So any ideas on secret powers for the kids?

Night Raptor 1: I'm sorry you took your fic down. I thought it was a great start and you really should continue it just takes some time to get the hang of things. My first story was no different than your own, it takes time and effort!

Desert-Tiger: Cool, nice to see you're still reading. The kids still have no clue what their up against, but soon they will!

Jason: Hey, I got so many ideas I have to keep track what I'm doing! I'll try to update a little sooner for you all later!

Psychic Werewolf Assassin: Dude, I swear I'll make Akaige mention Hunter with a little worry and concern, but fear kind of excites the freak. Too Much Red all happens before Flickering Shadows but I put this after this in the time line because it might be my last Akaige story. Also, I think the voice thing happens after this, I like the Arbiter voice because it is a lot better than Vin Diesel, deep but still more likeable. I think I might change the voice actors later or something.


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaos Queen

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 3: Tiamat, Queen of Chaos... and EVIL

Note: Thank you too Psychic Werewolf Assassin, a great writer if I may say. His characters and writing gives me a nice bit of junk to look forward too every so often, along with my friend Z. Brite, Shekron Kaizar, Professor Curly, and A-Queen-Of-Scales all who are magnificent writers of their own attributes. Oh, a little nudity for a certain demon goddess, but nothing serious! Mainly evil fun, tee-hee!

Rasco is standing with the one eyed man in front of him. The name Pakku screamed had to be wrong, or this wasn't him, really. "Slade? Is that even possible?"

Slade's eye flickers gold as it leers on the enemy. Rasco realizes this was a damn robot. Slade scrambles forward giving off his flurries of punches and kicks, Rasco was pretty good hand to hand but not excellent. Slade was thrashing the palm strikes along the blocked arms of Rasco but Rasco was not able to dodge the grab of his arms with one palm, then the second one plowed straight in his stomach. As Rasco reels from that strike Jimmy is running up behind Slade.

Jimmy smirks as Slade turns back around. Jimmy has morphed to a Griffon, the upper body of the eagle and underbody of the lion. Flapping with talons ready Slade draws a staff and begins bouncing off these talons with his weapon. Jimmy screams a call as he flies up on his hind legs and strikes more fierce strikes of the claws and far back lunges and pecks of the sharp beak. Slade finally moves the way he wants, and plows the staff end into the griffon's snapping face and pokes the eye. It winces back and Slade leaps up and makes a horizontal strike over the back of the head, then landing he turns back and flings fierce rib snapping thwacks to the now screaming griffon.

Roth looks over, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" one of the metal pillars are ripped out from the ground and swung to smash at Slade, but Slade sees and jumps over the pillar letting it pass him and hit another pillar making it topple slightly now leaning like the tower of Pisa. Slade lands back down and glared his fierce eye on Roth, then swings his backhand over his shoulder to the griffon trying to bite his shoulder putting it down. Roth is shifting her eyes before floating behind another pillar. Slade stomps over with his arms at his sides, fists held tightly he turns around the corner of the pillar and sees Roth is gone.

Slade looks up, seeing Roth he leaps back grabbing his staff at his side but he has it being pulled away. Slade looks over and is wide eyed with a _second_ Roth! Then, a third one grabs his left arm, a fourth his right, a fifth his legs along with a sixth. Slade is covered by these Roth's as the one Roth in the air has her hands cupped at her left side, "Azerath Metrion…" the hands spark a black energy, "Zinthos!" and the hands are flung out with the black sparks flaring on Slade and the many Roth's that held him disappear before Roth hits in purple smoke. Slade is going crazy with the sparks flaring all over his form and his body twitching. Slade then stops and falls on his knees, his form smoldering the eye is blank and he falls over on his chest with no more fight. The teenagers all crowd around, seeing Roth they begin congratulating her.

The parents are jumping and screaming at the outcome. Pakkurath smirked his tusks saying, "She is proving an adept student."

"She certainly is, brother." Pakku turns to the shining metallic form of Pakkarath. Soon after they separated Pakkarath took to his form of the balanced aura they once shared. The balance of life Pakka was a machine version of his brother, his form a moving and living metal flesh with six red eyes and no nose or mouth. His hairs are held with metal bangs falling over the front, and having his long metal trench he crosses his two arms over his chest with two feet clamping over the floor.

"So Pakku let me guess, you never informed Roth that form has the power to give one the ability to split apart but for each one of them injured the injuries return to the original after disappearing. She could kill herself if she uses that power and all forms are hurt badly."

Raven and Robert both looks wide eyed. Pakku just glares, "I told her that. She chose to use that shadow image technique anyway." He looks back at the battle, "Besides she's not stupid. She knows how to use it. Better than giving my student a bike."

"That bike you so refer of is very useful. Especially for Rasco." Pakka steps over to Raven and nods, "Hello old friend."

"Hi. So you're still not on best of terms?"

Pakka looks to Pakku who is glaring at the teenagers, readying the next tests, "He and I have been meeting Akaige a lot. We even thought we lost him once but… well…"

Pakku hears that statement, "They don't need to know about her." The others look at him. Pakku seems more agitated now, Pakka just nods and turns to the parents and sees their concern, whispering he says, "It is best to not talk about it."

Cyborg smiles slapping Pakka on the shoulder, "Well, how long has it been since you saw that shadow-punk?"

"A while back we had a situation with a Bloody Angel prophecy. Another reality where Raven here was being used as a portal for Trigon."

"Gee, you'd think he'd come up with something better."

"Sadly no, and Akaige was playing your father for his own needs. I feel their relationship is becoming more and more slim."

"Good." Raven gives a glare, "If Akaige looses that ally maybe we have a better chance."

Pakku snaps, "Hey!" the people look over, "I'm going to start the next test! Get over here!"

The teenagers are sitting and relaxing. Rasco looks up and smiles at his sister, "So Pakku did teach you a lot of magic."

"Yes but Pakka taught you how to fight. I'm more in the idea of using my magic where you can use your skills." Roth kind of sighs, "I can't believe these tests."

Jimmy rubs his jaw, "That dude was tough. Robot or not I can see why dad hates those old movies about Slade and the others."

Saber sniffs the air, "I think something else is coming." She gets up and grins her fang like grin, "I think Nova, Victor, and I can take this one you guys take a little breather."

Roth and Rasco glare as Jimmy falls on his back, "Like we weren't?"

Three more figures drop from the roof. The other teens look at these attackers, Saber is shocked at one, as was Victor. Nova was not too stunned though she recognizes the three attackers the lead female screaming "Attack Pattern Alpha!"

Pakkurath chuckles with, "Program stage002, H.I.V.E."

* * *

Karage the young Kagejin female woman makes slowly to the coliseum. She found more Kagejin on her way all make to bowing to her or just passing her. Karage was recognized as one of the few higher Kagejin, those who are in hand reach to Akaige at nearly all time. Karage makes a turn into the small closed in seats of Akaige and herself, she sits next to Akaige's left side, and Gaikotsu the general is at his right. Gaikotsu is a skeleton looking demon with the head of a dragon and human like qualities with similar dragon qualities. His eyes are golden at the moment, the slits of the reptilian form leer at the fight ahead. Karage sees the golden eyes have a slow change of green; he was one that often only changes in battle.

In the arena before them, seats circle around the cave room on rising levels like any other stadium the major view circles the dirt patch in the center. In this arena four other Kagejin of random look and form try desperately to take down a fifth Kagejin. The fifth Kagejin was gigantic, and walked on all fours. It had three claws on each leg and those legs bent like a lizard as was the beast itself. Its head had a wide head with three horns; two came from the sides of the jaw and one from the forehead. The ones at the jaw curved in like pincers while the top horn merely pointed up with a minor curve like a blade. Its small red eyes glare within the hard skull and flesh, a mouth that clasps fast and hard the fangs are rowed like a shark. The beast had a stubby tail that sways with its large paws slamming the other Kagejin on the ground, up the walls, and in some instances it plows its head into the others making them fly up and around.

Gaikotsu is smiling while Karage watches the scene continue and cringes. "Huh? What's wrong lady Karage?"

Karage looks to Gaikotsu, "This is not fair four of them against that one."

"What? This is a free-for-all match! Those four just know…" Gaikotsu ducks as one of the fighting Kagejin is flung over his head then looking up he finishes, "Those tree, just know that brute is a little more trouble than the other contenders. Take down him and then worry about the other punks."

Karage looks back seeing the beast Kagejin scream its loud roar on one Kagejin that looks something like a person with green skin, a long nose and tusks, and the hair in a Mohawk before it was screamed and straightened back, "Hey, my hair!"

The beast stomps up and with its front puffed it snarls before slamming its mouth down on this Kagejin then with its legs dangling the beast swings its head back to finish the swallow. Gaikotsu laughs as Karage is now shielding her eyes, "Make them stop!"

_"Trust me; they would be more upset if you stopped them." _Karage looks at Akaige as he strolls over and sits in his central seat. Looking at the fight with his hood up Akaige raises a claw to his chin and watches the remaining Kagejin fight like before. _"It is their nature to fight Karage. Besides, once the fight is over those dead I will revive."_

"That does not make it right. They are ripping each other apart." Akaige turns his face to her side, _"Karage, this is their choice."_

"Yeah! Besides, look at the souvenirs!" Gaikotsu holds up an arm of the one Kagejin that had been consumed, "Sure, I have to give it back but still."

"Ahh!" Karage shields her eyes again and Akaige glares at Gaikotsu who simply shrugs, "What?"

_"Karage." _Akaige reaches over and grabs her shoulder she looks up a little red in embarrassment the touch of her lord always make her feel special, _"Your concern is understandable they are our brothers and sisters by shadow. Still, the fact when they go into the coliseum they are choosing to do this. Would you take from their joy?"_

The battle ends, the beast is victor and the spectator Kagejin all cheer the ordeal. Soon Akaige looks over and applauds, _"What the hell did I miss?"_ he murmurs to Gaikotsu, he states wide eyed, "It lifted its leg and… it was like acid…"

Akaige coughs, _"Oh… never mind then. Well done brother…" _Gaikotsu whispers and Akaige shifts his eyes, _"Er… sister. You are victor today!"_

The beast roars up to the air and stomps its front legs. Akaige moves his claw to the arena and those other Kagejin destroyed soon seem to reform in mist. The applause continues as they lay semi-beaten, _"A grand performance all of you! Now, to the next battle!"_ the crowds scream and roar mixed in enthusiasm.

Akaige sits back in his seat as Karage looks around, "They like this… why don't I?"

"Because you're weird." Gaikotsu says this and she gives a glare, "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

They do this a couple times before Akaige slams his claw fist, _"Would you behave so I may enjoy the fight?"_ Akaige watches the next set of demons entering the arena as he enjoys the coliseum. Then he turns his head to the side. _"Tiamat?"_ Karage raises a brow as Gaikotsu looks over, "Do you need my assistance lord?"

_"No I think I'll do the spell myself. You stay and keep an eye on the fight."_ Akaige stands having Karage standing to follow. He leaves and looks back as she was in the halls with him, _"This is a personal matter Karage. You would be best to stay here."_

"Why do you deal with those beings?"

Akaige turns back around, _"What? You mean the other demons? Tiamat is not just any demon, she is the queen of chaos and goddess of evil."_

Karage shrugs, "Could you not just stay here?"

_"She is my mistress now Karage, I must answer."_ Akaige turns but Karage's voice catches him, "She…" he raises a brow to the cold voice, and nothing like Karage. He turns and sees her right brow is twitching, "This, Tiamat, is a she? Why did you not mention… her… sooner?"

Akaige shrugs, _"It was not important. I must be going now."_ He makes to his throne room as Karage stood with her hands tightly gripping the rim of her dress, "I must meet this Tiamat…"

* * *

Saber is sweating as she pushes off the younger version of her father, Mammoth. Worse is Vincent who tries his best to keep his athleticism between the young Jinx and himself. She skids to the side as he tries to run, so soon they are so close that her hexes begin to spark undeniably close to his body. Nova flies in the air tossing bolts of hers at Gizmo, he's young like before and they each have their H.I.V.E. uniforms, but golden eyes are in the place of their normal color.

Saber pushes off her hands with her feline appearance growing, eyes slinking and fangs protruding more her muscles tighten all over her body. She was ripped when she uses her full power and soon she and Mammoth are pushing so hard off each other the ground they both bare on with their feet begins to break up under the balms of their feet. Mammoth screams before trying to fling her into the air. Saber is in the air but she twirls with her tail rolling like a ball and yo-yo. Soon she is at the peak of the ascension and she then sprawls out her legs and arms with the hiss of a feral cat then looking with her slinked eyes she plummets down with long claws ready. Mammoth puts up his arms but Saber unleashes with her falling feet kicks that keep her bouncing up then down again with more kicks. Mammoth groans with each falling kick then hop, before he removes the block and grabs her ankles, now she swings down on her stomach and latches her arms on his wrists digging deep with the claws. Mammoth roars then swings down anyway bringing her on her back Mammoth smiles as she reels on the ground with pain, but she soon flares her face, with nose scrunching on in hate, ready for the next unleashing of scratches with a spry leap to a pounce on the large man.

Vincent jumps back from a sparking hex to now realize he must do the same. Tossing his own hexes Jinx and Vincent act in full swing, each hex breaking the one last thrown from the other. Vincent smiles until Jinx puts up her arms and begins cart wheeling past the sparks. Vincent is caught off guard as Jinx pushes off her hands towards the end and somersaults behind his back. Vincent turns, horrified as Jinx holds two bolts at her hip with a wide grin. The two hexes hit Vincent plowing him up and on top of one of the pillars from before. Vincent lays there a moment before pushing up off his palms and seeing the pillar, "Hold on… these are… hey!"

Gizmo is flying with his metal wings while Nova chases after tossing her green bolts. She learned from her mother how to fight with her powers. When Gizmo stops short and lets her fly in front of himself to then sneak up on her, he learns she learned other fighting techniques from her father. Gizmo tries to fire his two guns but Nova has already turned back around and fires two bolts off removing them. Now charging she gets in close, Gizmo is overtaken by her punches and kicks that his small form is now bobbing with her strikes until after so many she finally strikes a full punch in his chest and to the wall. Nova readies to attack again but Vincent screams, "Yo! I have a plan, get over here!" he then screams down to Saber, "You too! Get up here!"

Saber looks up with Mammoth still under her with her claws sharp. She jumps on the pillar and climbs to the top of its metal form with Nova landing next to Vincent. "Okay so what is the plan?"

Jinx, with a very torn and damaged Gizmo and Mammoth leap onto the pillar adjacent of the three heroes. Vincent smiles widely as he lays his hands on the ground, "Run." The girls are confused, but the way the pink energy starts to swirl off his arms to his hands, and then down around the pillar they finally get the feeling to get off and so they do. The next thing they see is Vincent back flipping off with the three villains running to their end of the pillar. The pillar then sparks with many explosions, including the spot the teens once were. When the pillar was gone the three villains are seen with rubble all around them, the rubble covering over the broken pieces of the villains. Saber and Nova hug Vincent giggling, he is turning totally red saying, "This… is totally okay." His nose then bleeds a little, "Heck, this is better than okay!"

The parents smile on the events, Cyborg slaps his hands with Mammoth, "Booya! Did you see what my son did?"

Mammoth screams "Hell, did you see what my little girl did?" he blushes, "Well, she did it to me kind of… but still! She did it like a pro!"

"She sure did honey… makes me think about taking you back home and laying my claws into you too!" Kitten furls her brows, "Know what I mean?"

"Ohh…"

The parents are all talking and chatting as Pakkurath looks at the teenagers resting and taking a breather. "That's right take a little rest. When the next test begins you'll need all the help you can get." Pakkurath looks over to Pakkarath, "Isn't that right brother?"

Pakkarath nods, "It is the only way to know they are ready."

* * *

The shadows seemed to rise in this depressing place. Soon stepping from them was Akaige with his hood still drawn up. He made past several demons, stopping and backing a step as two winged demons slam on the ground fighting then roll past. Akaige knew they were pissed for being trapped here like this and the fighting just sort of happens. Akaige then moves farther past these lower demons to the entrance to his mistress, Tiamat. Akaige steps forward and he feels the shifting of the air, Tiamat has flapped her wings, yawning.

_"I'm becoming bored Akaige what do you bring of news?"_

Akaige bows his head and falls on one knee, she with her five heads look on with mixed feelings, the two to the back are fighting with each other as the two in the middle simply are confused. The central, main speaking head of Tiamat glares with simple boredom, _"Akaige, rise and tell me your news. Perhaps it will alleviate my moods."_

_"Of course my mistress." _Akaige has only been working as a direct minion of Tiamat for a little bit, but he has never known the loyalty he shares to her before. Something about Tiamat called him to be at her side like a destiny he never knew. The code of honor, or maybe his simple pleasure in finding one like himself with cruelty and power their greatest strives kept him returning and offering his absolute loyalty at all times. _"As for Trigon he continues to watch the Arbiter. He has lost all interest in other conquests I dare say he's obsessed. That, and he forgets our deals in our next conquest, the one with his daughter and a mortal called Robert."_

Tiamat raises a brow, _"Really? If that is the case you will probably have the honor of destroying that realm all by yourself. How annoying it must be having that much responsibility."_ Her heads are all smirking and Akaige just smiles back.

_"Ah yes destroying an entire dimension, such a pain is it not?"_ Akaige rises up asking, _"Are there any matters you have for me?"_

Tiamat groans once more, her many heads seem to flutter on with their own matters except the central one, _"Boredom Akaige that is my only true problem as of late. The boredom of being here day after day gives me great migraines and sure enough I can't really find anything else worth my time to do."_

Akaige looks around it was pretty bare. _"If you wish we may play a game of chess."_

_"NO!"_ Tiamat's heads all glare at Akaige, _"You cheat!"_

Akaige blinks confused, _"But… you know I don't!"_ to that Tiamat snarls, _"Then why is it I loose all the time?"_

Akaige looks around worriedly, _"Um… you merely are rusty from years without skill and tactic. That is the only reason."_

_"Even so I do not feel that will improve my current dilemma. I need something more… irregular. You know an exciting change, something that will cause some kind of charge and maybe a worthwhile altercation to the ongoing routine of nothingness."_

One of the heads blinked, and with a devilish grin it looks to the central one. The central head looks back, and smiling its own grin Tiamat says, _"That would be most entertaining."_

Akaige gave a confused look as the heads all turned on him, Tiamat asks _"Akaige, what do you think of this form?"_

_"Pardon?" _Akaige looks a little more confused but complies, _"Your form is strong, intimidating at times, but truly the fact it is house to the power of absolute evil makes sense such form is necessary."_

Tiamat's eyes leer playfully now, and in something of a large crackle and blinding light with storming winds Akaige falters back covering his eyes. When the winds and light cease Akaige removes his arms and is letting his jaw hang slightly, _"Mistress?"

* * *

_

Karage was standing with a great deal of concern. Akaige was meeting his 'Mistress', and yet again he puts that being before her. Karage often felt difficult with Akaige but now with Tiamat his attention leave her many times a day. Karage makes several floating passes in the throne room. She then stops and thinks, "If Akaige can see this Tiamat, than certainly I may as well! I simply need to figure out the spell he used to see her!" Karage turns to the many potions, powders, and other materials used in the spell. She grimaces before thinking loudly, "This may take some time…"

* * *

Tiamat has done something few ever saw her do alter her form. She was a goddess, so it makes sense if she wanted she could do so. Rumor says Bahamut and Leviathan have done it before when meddling in mortal affairs. Tiamat did not stray from her form too much, as she still has golden scales for her skin, but her form was slender, and humanoid. Having the yellow eyes she did before with black slits for the pupils she looks over Akaige mainly for tell tale signs of what he thought, the way he now kept his face down made her think maybe her plan was working.

Tiamat's body has armor over her arms and legs, the armor was actually her other heads which were living and looking at Akaige with as much humor as Tiamat. Tiamat's hair had become golden and shined more than her body; the hair fell over her back and front long covering her chest but her lower extremities still seemed noticeable. Tiamat was not at all embarrassed about this ordeal, her black glossed lips of her humanoid self twist up wickedly as she crossed her arms over her chest, brushing her upper extremities that did seem endowed indeed, and pivoting on her one hip she cocks her head asking, _"What about this form Akaige? Is it less… intimidating?"_

Akaige coughs, _"I find your true form is more recognizable." _He looks up and then down again, _"Also, less distracting than this one."_

Tiamat has a set of wings flapping up on her back, and her tail sways slightly above the ground excitedly with Akaige's embarrassed actions, _"Hm, you seem distraught Akaige. Perhaps you need something… to relax you."_

Akaige was more confused as she walked towards him. Standing up tall Akaige makes a step back, _"Perhaps it is time I leave you mistress. I do have a conquest to partake in!"_

Now up against him, literally, she pushes herself onto his chest making Akaige's hood loose it's hiding powers, his cheeks blood red Tiamat smiles her fangs as the armor seems to clatter in joy, _"Akaige! You do seem so tense! It would not be proper to let my loyal servant leave without something of a more relaxed look. I know ways to,"_ her tail rubs across Akaige's one leg, _"Refresh, and revitalize your demonic self."_

_"Sweet Kage…" _Akaige looks over his shoulder, _"This is very…"_ he stops, and turning back his own fangs are grinning, _"You are perhaps correct mistress. Why, how many times do demons like me get the auspicious chance to be with one such as yourself?"_

Tiamat blinks and then smiles, _"Oh, so you realize then?"_ She sighs and takes a step back now giggling to herself, _"You certainly did seem frightened Akaige. This was most entertaining."_

_"I would guess boredom causes many to do strange things."_ Akaige chuckles to himself before looking over Tiamat once more, she noticed and glares her eyes, _"Forgive me mistress but the form you choose is very… VERY good for what you planned it for."_

_"My minions and worshipers often are of the darker styles of romanticism. Lust, temptation, seduction all seems to be their play on romance and so I choose off of those many attributes that give each a different luster."_ Tiamat shrugs, _"It was nothing really."_

_"Perhaps."_ Akaige does a bow of at his stomach and looks at her again in the eyes, _"However your true form, like I said it is much more befitting. I feel it is more your true self than this one and it too has its qualities or beauty."_

Tiamat rises a brow with her smile a little eviler, _"Could I seduce you with my true form?"_

_"If you ever wished to seduce me, honestly, you merely would have to make the proposal and I would most definitely leap at the occasion. Though your true form would seem most difficult to be with this one might be more my taste in that matter."_

_"Ah an interesting idea. If my boredom reaches such a peak I may see what the great Kagejin lord is truly capable of doing. If you have as much power lovemaking as in battle, it might actually prove interesting." _She glares her fangs with a glimmer of terror, _"However, those whom I have mated with and did not satiate, I did bite their heads off!"_

Akaige shifts uneasily, _"As if being with a goddess would not have been enough pressure, now survival issues? You do certainly know how to ruin the mood mistress."_

Tiamat laughs to the air with the large surge of energy and winds growing. Akaige stands there letting his hood flap around as Tiamat was once again her true self. Stepping over to her throne, Tiamat sat again and laughs to her servant, _"That was entertaining. I should be amused for a little while. Keep me posted on Trigon and his dealing with the Arbiter as you can."_

_"Do not worry over the Arbiter. His youth is still at play it will most likely take time for him to turn into a warrior."_ Akaige looks back to the entrance, _"Then again last I heard he was supposed to be joining some kind of team. Trigon made it very clear of its importance."_

Tiamat looks over and raises a brow, _"So what do you find about this Arbiter?"_

Akaige looks back, _"If he is as powerful as you say I respect him for that, and I only hope he will respect me enough to prove worth my time. In truth, some enemies I kill, some I hunt, and some I try best to find in respectable combat. Either way, which ever this one shows to be I will find it most interesting if I do ever get a chance to challenge him."_

Akaige makes to leave. When he is out of the chamber Tiamat looks to her other heads, they are all hissing in low laughter, _"He is an irregular demon. I do not think I have seen one so peculiar since Peter himself. However, unlike Peter this one should prove more useful and valuable."

* * *

_

Karage tries to re make the portal. She does make a nice sized fire, but no portals. A portal does open and out of it Akaige exits. He blinks his eyes before she looks over with the raging flames, "Akaige! Welcome back!"

_"… I'm not even going to ask."_ Akaige smirks to himself walking past her. Karage blushes before tossing some powder putting out the fire. She runs to the side of Akaige and asks "What did Tiamat wish of you this time?"

_"She merely wished for some knowledge of Trigon. That and she had some proposals for me."_ Akaige chuckles to himself, _"Very interesting ones at that."_

"What kinds of proposals?" Akaige looks shiftily, _"Nothing you would need to concern over. What happened with the coliseum?"_

"I left soon after. I am not sure what has happened."

Akaige stops dead, _"You left Gaikotsu in charge of the coliseum games? Alone?"_

The two turn into the coliseum finding Gaikotsu drooling, in the arena many Kagejin female demons are fighting in mud, tearing at their outfits and hair the other male Kagejin watching are cheering and the females are either sighing or pulling their mates out by the ears. Akaige and Karage look equally confused, Gaikotsu looks back up with a giant smile, "I should do this more often!"

Akaige glares at Karage, _"I hate when he does this…"_

"As do I my lord."

* * *

The teenage team has gone through some rough fights. Alternating their team again and again they fought their parents, the Teen Titans, Titans East, and Ternion the beast made by Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload as simulations. Now they figure it was close to being over. They were mostly right, but one more test was going to be done.

Rasco is lying on a pillar breathing heavily, "This is getting wild."

Nova nods, "Yes, very disturbingly problematic!"

Roth sort of shrugs, "I figure they can't throw much more at us."

Saber looks over with Jimmy, "Are you stupid! That's the worse thing to say."

"Yeah, it's worse than say, 'You and what army?'"

At this point a small army of drones, Slade's old drones, seem to rise out from the floor. Vincent glares at Jimmy snarling, "You just had to say something, didn't you?"

The teens go ballistic now trying to tear into the army quick and forcefully. Saber with her body full flux makes with her claws tearing the tin men down fast. Roth uses her spells, slicing and dicing them with sickle like beams. Rasco is using his powers too; in his demonic form he tosses several machines back, then forging from his hands black blue mist the mist solidifies into two black energy swords that he uses to cut down several drones that get too close. Nova is airborne, she tosses her bolts all around exploding the drones, on the ground Vincent uses his hexes the same way but they make larger explosions with every mechanical flaw being enhanced trough his knowledge of their robotics. Jimmy turns to a winged hoarse with a horn on its head, the horn is like a javelin in length and so he pierces the drones and then tosses them high up in the air back down on their allies.

When it was over, all the battle was done. The drones all lay broken and destroyed. The young heroes step into a circle and smile, a cheer into the air they clap their hands together. Then there is a large crackle, a boom, and soon the teens are tossed away from each other in separate directions. Roth stands up, her right shoulder is bleeding and she grabs it, "Wow, this is really painful!"

Vincent looks at her injury being the closest to her, "Whoa! This is real! I mean, you're really hurt!"

"Of course!" screams the voice of Pakkurath as he floats down with his left arm still sparking red bolts across it and to the ground around him. "This is the final exam! My exam! If you can beat me you pass… fail…" his brows curve cruelly, "Well, it was nice knowing you!"

Pakku rises up his left arm allowing more sparks to charge. The teenagers have gathered together and Rasco looks with his demon form, "Titans GO!" the six scramble in separate directions, Pakku smirks adding, "They are starting to show some real promise finally."

Note: So what happened? Hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter… that was sad. I'm trying to update more often. More importantly, to Psychic Werewolf Assassin I tried to make Tiamat something around what you did, and added some of what the followers like Mara and Joseph all seemed like, sensual and such as they were in the last chapters. Crimson Arbiter, nice to see a new face and the first villain they face is Pakkurath, then some others including one who calls himself Bata-Boom. Jason, thrilled to see you're still reading. Hope to see you again more often, and thanks for noticing Rasco takes after his mother. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Nemesis

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 4: A New Nemesis?

Note: Hey ladies and gents! You must be wondering where Raven and Robert/Red start having some romantic down time? How about… now! That and we have the appearance of the newest evil, an evil far beyond that of even Akaige! I think you all will understand why this is called "New Nemesis" pretty soon. I do not own Teen Titans or anything of copyrighted design. I do take my credit for the Kagejin and Akaige, along with Bata-Boom and some other characters here and again.

Okay, Rasco time to… why am I flying? "Ah! Help!"

Rasco slams into a wall through the magic spells Pakku casts. Pakku simply floats high in the air keeping most from taking him. With this aerial advantage Pakku unleashes a mix of energy blasts and energy tosses to the younger heroes. Pakku was skilled in magic not warfare and any damage to his body meant a great deal of pain. It was a way of keeping him from becoming too powerful. Chimera, the blue boy of metamorphosis glares his eyes and teeth before jumping and then leaping off a wall. Chimera starts changing into a snake with a humanoid face, a Naga. Pakku is occupied so the Naga gets close, but a second before it can latch on Pakku disappears and reappears in a black smoke, grabbing the Naga's tail and then swinging it overhead. Chimera screams in each twirl before being tossed into Hexadecimal who grabs Chimera, "Oh… I feel… izzy…"

"Don't you mean dizzy?"

"That too…"

Pakkurath is laughing at the foolish attempt not noticing a young girl flying up behind him. Her energy star bolts glowing in her hands she fires one forward and Pakku is taken by it. Falling in a spiral Pakku lands on the ground to push up and be knocked down from Saber.

"Looks like we win!"

"Win?" Pakku smirks under the heel on his head forcing his face in the ground, "You have yet to truly begin children." And with that a large sparkle of energy rises over Pakku's hand and arm to his head and up Saber. Saber pulls back to now have Pakku float up and lay a palm on her head, and the palm charges to fire a strong blast tossing Saber to the side.

The other five teenagers run to Saber helping her up. Pakku begins to chuckle to himself and Roth looks up "Don't laugh at her!"

"I'm not laughing at her… I'm laughing at all of you!"

The teenagers rush Pakku as the parents watch. Cyborg sighs until he hears the doors opening to the arena, "Hey, toad-lancers!" The teens look to uncle Gizmo who tosses a suitcase, "A gift from your uncle!"

The suitcase slams to the ground and opens next to Nova; she blinks but sees some wrist-bands with her name under them. She grabs them and puts them on, Pakku roars and readies to attack but Nova looks back and charges her starbolts. "Hey!" Nova looks and Giz is smiling, "Put your hands like a staff weapon! I know your dad taught you how to use them!"

Nova does roll her hands like that and her bolts make the bands glow and soon, her bolts become a bow-staff of energy? "What is this?"

Pakku floats to a halt, "What the…" and then he's smacked in the jaw from an energy staff end. Nova begins a flurry of staff strikes to Pakku's face, chest, and shoulders backing him away from the other tools. The teens run over and check it out. Hex gets a set of shades, "Um, what are these?"

"Shades that also can see through most materials and analyzes energy and heat around you. Your dad and I always thought those hexes might be more useful if you could see everything around you."

"Oh…" Hex clicks a button on his brim and the shades change color, "Hey that is kind of neat."

"Sure, so what do I get? Super mega ultra guns?"

Gizmo looks at Chimera blankly, "No… Rasco, you do get something interesting." Gizmo tosses a belt and Rasco blinks, "That allows you to turn into that demon form quicker, and better yet it should cause your energy to be easier to use."

"Really that might just be interesting."

"Saber, I have something for you too." Giz holds up a leash which was a black strap with a strange pendant, "You know how your skills are fairly useful but sometimes you can't get close, right? Well this pendant has a cloaking ability kind of like the old Red X outfit once I finish some more work the clothing should go invisible too."

Saber puts it on and looks before pushing on the centers and turning her body invisible but clothes still showed up. "Hm, this doesn't seem to help much." The next thing her shirt is rolling up and falling to the ground.

"Hey! I'm sorry but that's not okay!" Hex grabs his shades and takes them off, "I can still see her!"

"Oh? Then why did you stop looking?" Saber giggles as Hex glares to the clothes soon lying on the ground. "There's some things I don't want to see." Hex yelps from as smack over the head, "Okay, I'm sorry!"

"You better be!"

"Roth I have something for you too." Gizmo hands over a red jewel, "You remember your mom's Chakra? Well this will work the same except you can wear it over your neck! This way your own powers can be kept in check more often."

"Gee thanks." She was being sarcastic, "What ever would I have done without your help?"

"So Uncle Giz! What did I get, huh, huh?"

"Um… well…" Gizmo coughs, "I kind of was running late so I left your gift in my office." Chimera gasps with his mouth on the ground hanging, "Hey! I promise next time I'll bring it back to you!"

Pakkurath floats up to the roof and blasts Nova to the ground, "Enough of this crap! I'm not going to be beaten by a bunch of snot nosed brats with petty toys!"

Gizmo looks up and nods, "Okay, good luck kids I think we really pissed him off." Giz runs out closing the door. Chimera pouts, "I wanted a cool toy…"

Hex turns on his shades and shifts through to see a lot of heat over Pakku, "Hm… is that a…" Hex smiles as he fires his hexes on the ceiling and they ripple across. Pakku glares until the hexes meet over his head and steam fires through the roof. Pakkurath is coughing and falling to the ground.

Roth floats over and screams, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" and her hands fire the blasts of her energy into Pakku slamming him up against one of those pillars. Pakku glares and fires his own beam with his one arm pushing back Roth's attack. Nova screams as she swings her star-staff into Pakku's chest and then charging more energy the staff fires plowing Pakku through the pillar. Roth smirks as she screams and the pillar that had broken part now launches many pieces after Pakku.

Pakku stops falling back and sees the rubble. Tossing his arm up the rubble halts in its tracks and straining Pakku finally plows the many pieces back at the two girls. They scream until a blue ball like creature with tons of eyes and one large eye above its mouth pops up. The creature is called a Beholder, and firing its eyes with strange beams the many pieces of rubble start to explode. The Beholder is growling and snarling, but it was actually Chimera saying, _'Oh yeah, who needs a toy? Not me, I'm too good for my own good!'_

Pakku snarls charging his one hand again but he feels a grip on his back, "Damn it!" he backhands something invisible and then rushes grabbing them. Saber moans, "Oh… that feels good…"

Pakku blushes and floats back letting go, "Wha… what?" he then feels something leap off a pillar and on him anchoring him down into the ground hard. The invisible Saber leaps back next to Rasco who asks "What did he do?"

"He grabbed my shoulder."

"Oh? I thought he grabbed your…"

"My what?" she's giggling and Rasco grins to her, "You are a very bad girl." Rasco tries his device and in a moment his coat and clothes seem to shake and his flesh is replaced with a strange ethereal energy. Rasco looks to where Pakku has now stumbled over to, that hanging pillar from before is right above him! "Okay, let's see if the energy control works!" Rasco charges his hands together and with a scream he fires the energy into the broken pillar making it creak and then fall. Pakku looks up startled before being crushed under the pillar.

After the smoke clears Pakkarath looks at his wrist and touches a button, "Brother?"

"I'm a little… busy…"

"Well?" Pakka shrugs, "Did they pass?"

"…Were you watching me get crushed?"

"Yes."

"Well, genius, there's your answer!"

Pakka coughs a little before screaming to the monitors and the kids "Guess what kids! You pass!"

The Beholder is bobbing up and down, _'Oh yeah now I'm so good I'm too good for everyone's good!'_ The Beholder flings an eye up, _'High eye!'_ but he hits something invisible. Saber blinks as she's now visible, "Huh? What happened?"

Hex and Chimera look over in daze mode, _'Wow… right now I like having 50 some eyes.'_

Saber blinks but then looks down, screaming she runs behind a pillar, "Someone get me my clothes!"

Roth and Nova are giggling when Rasco turns off his powers and pulls off his coat tossing it next to the pillar, "There you go Saber."

Saber tugs the coat over and reappears with it wrapped tightly around her blushing. "Thanks Ras… maybe I should give you a private show." She's purring into him as she rubs up on his side, Rasco sighs as this happens. "Um… thanks for the offer."

Mammoth is wide eyed as Kitten is shaking Beast Boy like crazy, "My baby girl…"

"Hey! What the hell did I do?"

Kitten's eyes are burning, "You raised a pervert for a son!"

With that Beast Boy is tossed through a wall, "Well… she looks good?"

Mammoth grabs Kitten and pushes her to the side, "Excuse me honey…" he coughs, and rolling up his sleeve, "What the hell did you say you troll?"

Pakkarath shakes his head as the scene escalates, "Things never change do they?"

Raven sighs before hearing Robert chuckle, "No, they don't."

The teens are all making jokes not noticing the pillar rolling off Pakku. He glares, and with a large flash Pakku and the kids disappear. Pakka looks out, "Where the hell did they go?"

"That's what we want to know!"

Pakka is paling and turning around to the many angry stares on him, "Oh… boy…"

* * *

The coliseum has many fighting over something new. A ball, or rather the head of Gaikotsu screaming as it is kicked again, "Sir! I'm sorry!"

_"I have to admit Karage. That is an interesting sport, Soccer. The way they kick the arrogant if not idiotic Gaikotsu's hollowed out head from one net to the other makes me so pleased!"_

"Master!" Gaikotsu roars up as he's kicked into the air, "It was just one little mud fight!"

_"Perhaps! But now my favorite coliseum is muddy and I'll be damned… again… before I let my minions get dirty in a fight in their own coliseum! Until that mud is dirt once more you and these demons will play the Soccer!"_

"That might take hours!"

_"Your point Gaikotsu?"_ and the head bounces into a net and the demons cheer to the score. _"That will teach him if he ever actually learns that is."_ Akaige sits up and prepares to leave, _"Watch the game I have business to take care of."_

"What business is that?" Karage looks worried, "Is it for Tiamat?"

_"No this is my own business Karage just keep enjoying the game. Sometimes,"_ Akaige shakes his head, _"I feel there is a disturbance in my plans like something is coming that should not be."_

Karage watches him leave and lowers her head. Then remembering the ritual she leaves to the throne room, Gaikotsu rolls in the air, "Hey! What about me!"

* * *

The teens look around kind of confused. Pakkurath floats over holding his jaw and rubbing it. "Little brats really have shown more than what I thought you could."

There is a slight bit of laughter and the teens look to a feminine figure is silver coated armor. She has a set of dragon like wings, and she merely smiles on the whole group with her small horns and dragon tail moving wit her slow flutter. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was very beautiful, "So these are the kids Pakku? The ones you told me about and you think might be able to help with Akaige?" She squats over on her stomach with her hands on her waist, "I don't know they really don't seem that strong."

Pakkurath shrugs and makes to leave "Tell them what you wish and then send them back! I have no time for these matters."

"Pakku! I want to talk to you afterwards!" Pakkurath snarls and the woman does a bow of her head, "Pardon me, my name is Pixie."

"Pixie?" all the teens give side head tosses, "Um…"

"What? It's a name! Oh, don't act like that just because I have a name like that I'm one of the most…" she sniffles and covers her eyes, "The most… recognized… Ah-ha!"

Pakkurath grabs his face saying "Pixie, they didn't mean it that way please stop crying!" He then hears her instantly stop and smiling she flutters over to him, "Oh great the freak's going to talk to me!"

"Thanks Pakku! You're a nice guy no matter what the others say!" She hugs Pakku and he starts trying to pry free, "I'm going to tell Bahamut right away how nice you were!"

"Sweet Kage! Get to the point Pixie! I can't have these kids gone for too long!" Pixie lets Pakku go and he instinctively tries brushing away the touch. Pixie flutters over to the kids and smiles kind of sickeningly, sweetly. Rasco by now has kind of turned away as Roth nudges him he turns to her and groans turning back to the girl. Chimera has kept his eyes on her the whole time, and with a little drool Hex wipes away that drool and sort of shakes his friend to reality. Saber and Nova are trying to figure out where they are.

"Ahem!" Pixie smiles but the most of them seem to be out of it, "HEY!" the kids look up at her and she simply smiles. "Thank you! As I mentioned I am Pixie and I am one of assistants of Bahamut, holistic dragon of the heavenly planes. I have a message that Bahamut wishes for you to assist in an up-coming battle depending on your outcome in the battle with Akaige and Malebolgia!"

The kids blink but now Pakku floats over, "Malebolgia? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"You don't know? Gee you actually don't know! That is so funny!"

Roth walks over between them, "What is going on here?"

Pixie looks at Roth smiling, "Oh! Right, I forgot." She coughs and returns to the teens, "You see the war between good and evil has been going on for, oh, I guess since there was good and evil. Bahamut and Tiamat have been waging war with one another for a long time well, kind of more like a rivalry and stuff. Anyway, the war is going to really heat up and so Bahamut has sent several of his most trusted minions," she giggles pointing to herself, "That would be me, to find warriors who can show some skill and ability. So, like, maybe you all would like to help?"

The six young heroes kind of give mixed looks. Rasco looks over and snorts, "We'll think about it. I wouldn't hold my breath though."

Pixie pouts a little but Chimera, in his human form, grabs her around the shoulders saying "Hey, either way I'll be willing to help you out no matter what!"

"Really? Oh thank you!" she hugs Chimera making him turn red and melting in her arms. Saber shakes her head saying "What is up with that guy?"

"He is very irregular with some females of great attraction, I notice greatly influenced by the blonde variation."

"Oh… he's a pervert and a looser." Roth giggles along with the other girls while Hex rubs the back of his neck next to Chimera the puddle, "You know this really doesn't look right."

"Humana…Humana?"

"Right… that too."

Pakkurath looks to the teenagers and shakes his head, "Look, this is a lot to hear why don't you go back and have some fun at the arcade or something! I'll stick round here and talk to my friend."

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea! We can all splurge as new Teen Titans!"

"Yeah, I bet we get a discount as Teen Titans!" Hex and Chimera high-five but Rasco smacks them over the head, "Hey! We can't go around advertising who we are!"

Pakkurath flings his arm and the kids disappear. He then turns to Pixie, "What is this about Malebolgia?"

"Well, it seems Malebolgia and Akaige have been in a sort of rivalry since something called Soul Edge. Akaige destroyed the sword while Malebolgia wanted it for his own power. Worse yet, their fight has only progressed and resources say Malebolgia may be trying to attack this world you are affiliated with. If you thought having Akaige was bad enough, think about Malebolgia as the second worst thing that could happen."

"Just great." Pakkurath shakes his head in his hand, "When the hell am I going to get a break? Now we don't just have Akaige, we have a new nemesis."

* * *

The kids appear in the training room where Pakkarath sat with six bruised eyes, "Where were you?"

"Pakku took us to see a friend of his whom we never knew he had! Then, he rewarded our working of diligence with time to the arcade!"

"He did? Humph, I guess I'm the one that has to watch you all now." Pakka looks around as the teens give him a glare, "Hey! I just got beat up by ten of the most powerful people on this green earth! I don't want any lip from you little brats! Now come on let's get going to this… whatever it was you mentioned."

Pakka turns but has a spitball his his head, turning around Chimera smiles wide hiding a straw behind his back. "I hate this…"

* * *

Raven walks into their home sighing, "I don't know about this Robert." She then sees rose petals on the floor, "What is this?"

"Hm? I don't know!" Robert is smiling a little as she follows the trail upstairs. "I did remember to lock the door, I mean I ran into the house and checked after you left remember!"

Raven raises a brow when she enters the bedroom, "What is all this…" she then feels a set of arms roll around her waist. A moan escaped when he kissed her sensitive neck, "Robert…"

"The kids are away, we have the place all to ourselves…" he moves his head to the other side and kisses her neck again after brushing some hair out of the way, "We deserve a little… adult time."

"Um… yeah well…" She smiles as his hand brushes the top of her dress, "Lock the doors, and turn on some music! I'll burn the incense!"

"Booyah!"

* * *

Beast Boy sits down on the sofa smiling as Bumble Bee sits and cuddles up to him. "So, you sure about letting our son join on that team?"

"Why not? They should be okay and all… right?"

"Sure! They have us to teach them the ropes." Beast Boy rubs his chest with his nails, "Not to mention our son sure has some skills he inherited from his pops."

"That and his arrogance."

Beast boy smiles as he pulls Bumble Bee tightly to his side, "Yeah you sure he didn't get that from his mother?"

The two chuckles together laying there with each other, "Garth… you think he's going to be okay?"

"Yes honey Bee."

* * *

The door rings, a blonde haired man waits in a nice gray suit. "My daughter and her husband will be so surprised…" the door opens and Kitten looks at her father in a black leather dominatrix outfit, and Mammoth on a leash behind her, "Oh! Daddy!"

"…." Killer Moth turns around walking to his car, turning the keys he drives off. Kitten blinks, "What was that all about?"

"Eh, some people are just weird sweet-heart."

"Who gave you permission to talk dog?"

* * *

Cyborg and Jinx went with a normal night out eating at a restaurant. Cyborg sees her rubs his hand, "I wish…" Cyborg sighs a little as Jinx notices, "I wish I could feel your hands."

Jinx smiles on him and raises her hand to his cheek, "You can feel them here." She then lays the hand on his heart, "You feel my love here too, right?"

"Yes but… you know what I mean honey." He smirks, "I wish I could hold you and we both know I'm holding you."

"Victor, you're such a sweet-heart." She giggles and he hears the waiter asking for their orders.

* * *

Robin, or Nightwing, sits in an office all alone. He has a bottle of liquor and a shot glass. With a deep sigh Nightwing looks at the picture of Starfire and thinks back to their wedding… "Damn it… why can't it always be a storybook ending?"

He takes a snort of the alcoholic beverage and sighs deeper into his depression. In space an orange skinned Tameranian sits with a similar picture of a young man and her, "Oh… Robin…"

* * *

The arcade has six young teens running around and playing games. Rasco and Roth play a zombie-shooter, Saber and Chimera try a game of dance revolution, as Hex is being cheered on by Nova in a game of virtual-boxing. Pakkarath has himself hiding in the corner with a long brim hat watching the kids stay safe.

At the other end of the room sits a small fat man with blue paint on his face, his twisted smile wide on the kids. His eyes are red, and burn with the fires of hell. He has two tuffs of gray pointing out from the bald top of his head. A cup of water is laid on the table and in the rippling water he looks down seeing the form of his true self. A red, bug-eyed demon with three horns curving from the side of his jaw and the top of his head. "Gee, I look so pretty tonight!" The Clown laughs to himself a little and looks back to the kids, "I wonder if maybe I can trick that filthy Hell spawn to get these kids… I guess I should check with Malebolgia if maybe he wants that."

The clown laughs to himself lowly again and no one notices him sort of disappear in a raging flame. For tonight the kids play and enjoy themselves. Tomorrow they may not be so fortunate.

Note: Evening ladies and gents! Who here ever read the Batman/Spawn crossover comics? Well, neither did I but I heard about it! So when I started thinking of demons to have Akaige fight it gave me the perfect inspiration. So now that there is a new nemesis, how will it affect the parents, the teenagers, and the Kagejin? Read and find out! More twists to come my friends!


	5. Chapter 5: The Clown, Dragon, and Mage

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 5: A Dragon, a Clown, and a Sorceress

Note: I do not own Teen Titans, DC comics and characters therein, Spawn, and neither Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent. It is time for the big plan behind the sequel and maybe you can see what has been going on. Sorry for lack of updates this will be short to mainly get others on track to the story. I am really busy with some personal matters and internet is down a lot so please forgive my lack of work.

The world is of fire, flames spiral the rocks that are crackling of heat. A small fat man wobbles along with rotten and dirty clothes, his face in blue paint and white tuffs. Clown was one of several demons working under a very wicked demonic master. Malebolgia is one of the few devils that have been feared merely through mentioning his name amongst the demon world. Malebolgia stole this realm of his hell from a previous demon, and in that time he became more powerful than ever thought of. His plan of using something called Hell Spawns helps his power ambitions. Malebolgia, like most demon royals, lords, and masters often have the greed for power and Hell Spawns help him by every evil soul they kill comes to him, and when they die their power returns to him again. They were mortals and demons given special armor under the contract with the power comes only so much till it is taxed, then the user of the Hell Spawn will return to Malebolgia giving him their soul along with all the souls that they have killed in the process that were evil. A problem, Hell Spawns were very powerful as they are unlimited to their users imagination as weapons go, and then the choice to either continue as Malebolgia's lackey or turn and help… god. Malebolgia hates when they turn on his arse like that…

Clown is running when he trips and rolls down to the female figure standing in a long black robe and cloak, her head donning two horns from her headwear and a long staff of black and even a black raven on her one elbow. She has a pale gray skin, makeup on her eyelids and some mystical golden like eyes with reptilian irises. Her face is blank on Clown, he looks up and smiles his twisted smile to the woman, "Hey haven't seen you before. The name's Violator."

She just looks back up and away from Violator. He glares but turns to the other human sized being, sort of standing above an open book on the ground was this paper man, his gray eyes glaring on Violator with arms crossed. "Malchior! Hey, long time no see! So how is that whole being the dark nephew of a devil-dragon goddess?" Violator wraps his arm around Malchior, "Aw, being Tiamat's one-in-a-million kid must work out pretty well for you!"

"Yes…" Malchior pulls himself out of the hold Violator has "It certainly does."

"So how did you get here?"

"My great, great, great, great, great grand-daughter over there did it. She is a distant relation to me mostly human witch, but with minor dragon-demon influence."

Clown turns and blinks "Really? She doesn't look that dragon like."

The woman glares on Violator, and in a fit of black and green flame her form grows to a horrendous dragon with a long slender neck and snapping jaws. Her nose leaks of smoke trails as her venomous jaw drips saliva. Violator gulps and tugs his sweetie jacket as her nose and eyes come on him, "Well… I guess I was wrong…"

"Maleficent!" Maleficent turns up her dragon head to a large and titanic entity moving from the fires ahead of the three. She turns quickly from her dragon form to a human witch, "Great-uncle Malebolgia I beg your forgiveness."

Malebolgia is hidden in flame, only six red jewels of red eyes peer through the flames to his minions, "I offer no forgiveness I only offer contempt, hatred, and damnation. I see you retrieved the book from Akaige's shadow world, the one that had been lost."

Maleficent nods to her great-uncle, "Yes I retrieved my ancestor Malchior." Malchior looks over to her and chuckles, "She did pretty well. I am impressed my bloodline has lasted as long as it did. I wish Rorek was here to see this."

"Do not worry over that Malchior. What we need is the girl. With her and this power she holds I am sure I will become a being that may even rival the great holy essence himself!"

"Whoa!" Violator shakes his head and hands "We went over this before boss tempting fate is bad mojo! How many of our buddies have tried that whole deal only to get slapped back down in here and worse some get totally fried!"

"Yes… but my plan is much more intricate and precise. In time Violator you will understand." Malebolgia slinks his many eyes "Then again one of your intelligence may never understand." Malebolgia now nods his eyes to the two others, "Maleficent and Malchior leave us.Violator and I have matters to discuss in private."

Malchior and Maleficent agree to their lord's demands. Malchior returns to his book binding, and Maleficent waves a hand to have it in her grasp. "Until the next time uncle, Maleficent let us go and prepare."

"Yes grandfather." She disappears in a flaming blast to leave Clown looking up to Malebolgia, "It's a regular family of _Mal_-contents."

"It is a family name verse Clown, Mal. They are the blood of my brother Malachi from his relation to Tiamat the goddess of chaos. It is a long ordeal and past not needed to be spoken. That blood gives them will to serve me. I need their relation to Tiamat for in time their blood to her may be a way to control her."

"Control her? Wow you are thinking big. First trying to overthrow heaven, now absorbing one of the most feared devils of all time… you think of ever just a simple pyramid scheme? You know less chance of…"

"SILENCE!" Malebolgia's outburst causes his flaming hiding spot to burst all about and surrounding Clown like hands they seem to swirl as ready to grasp, but die slowly leaving Clown with his pants stained. "I have been watching the world of heaven and hell play too long as coexistence! A peace to keep existence in… order. The time is coming Violator! A war will emerge and in the end heaven and hell will not be standing all that shall stand will be me, Malebolgia, as the supreme lord and master of all that is and shall ever be."

"… Pyramid scheme…" his voice in jest and play Malebolgia merely groans lowly "I am not amused. What have you learned on those children?"

"Oh the teen-twits? Their kids seem pretty much like kids. Nothing I find to worry over. Should I go ahead and send that world's hell spawn in?"

"No, leave him be for now I have plans to create more Spawns in that world as time progresses."

"Ah." Violator nods and readies to leave. "Hey, I got a question." Malebolgia raises a brow "This whole war… I mean with Akaige what's the deal with it?"

Malebolgia knows all too well what he means. The time was of the Soul Edge (Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords). Malebolgia sent Spawn, the Al Simmons variation to obtain Soul Edge, but Simmons turned traitor again and so he relied on a monster called Necrid who was later killed. Then, he realized he could send a demon called Vindicator to do his dirty work. After a little bit of wandering Akaige met with Vindicator and Malebolgia not wanting to share the weapon ordered Vindicator to destroy Akaige. It should have gone so differently.

Akaige was loosing to what Malebolgia believed. The Vindicator was smacking Akaige around like he was a mere human. Akaige asked questions as they fought, and one was why Malebolgia would want Soul Edge. Akaige listened as Vindicator explained Malebolgia wanted the power of a god, to rule over all realms as was the dream of every demon.

Akaige in one sweet move suddenly strikes his claws on Vindicator, and in the dying moments Malebolgia realized the demon lord, Akaige, was just waiting to learn all he could on the sword. Malebolgia remembers seeing Akaige through a ball of fire as he destroyed Vindicator utterly and completely, he stood with his claw at his side dripping of blood, and in a simple look he spoke out to Malebolgia.

"_It is not souls, magic, and force that one grows in power, Malebolgia. There is more to it for my power comes in my challenges. Perhaps as a warrior, a destroyer, and so many things I have surpassed the old royals. Perhaps I am the only one of our kind left that knows where true evil stems from. Either way as long as I exist my mission is to destroy all the warriors of good I can. Not destroy all good… that would leave me no one to face in battle and so all would become quite boring. I find pleasure in challenging the warriors of good and keeping a balance between the two sides. As long as good wishes to fight, I will be willing to challenge. Also," _Malebolgia remembers the chill as Akaige seems to see him… somehow, "_As long as beings like you exist trying to ruin my fun in these battles and wars, to topple the line of balance, I will have to make sure to keep you in your place and show you a reminder of my power over you."_

Malebolgia returns to the world of the hell realm he owns. Violator raises a brow, "You're still here! Leave me!"

Violator screams as a flame burns his bottom and so he runs back to the earth he once was at. Malebolgia looks on in slight rage and aggression. "Akaige is a warrior demon that gained lordship. That makes him too unpredictable, and with one like him my plans to overthrow heaven and hell so I may rule will not be recognized. I must find a way to either destroy him now, or trick someone else to destroy him for me. I have time…" Malebolgia slinks his eyes more, "I believe… I still have time."

Note: This is a short chapter yes, but I really am pressed for time. I made sure to get some of the major story plotted out and reveal the reason behind this whole war as is. Malebolgia does not trust Akaige because he feels Akaige is too 'honorable' and 'battle-crazy' for his new order. Malebolgia plans to overthrow the two kingdoms and rule in their place, which Akaige sure will not allow someone like Malebolgia to do. So in the end he knows he has to destroy the shadow demon… and the new titans will be RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE! The big chapter will be next time; sorry I have little time in the middle of moving and stuff. Hope to hear from you all if you like. I know this whole demon thing and god/goddess thing is a bit odd, but I mean no disgrace to religions or faiths of any kind. Hey, it makes for some great stories! Till next time, props to psychic werewolf assassin and his own ideas that inspired the Malchior/Malebolgia/Maleficent alliance! I think it might prove interesting!


	6. Chapter 6: Time to get Dirty

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 6: Time to get Dirty

Note: Long time but we return with new surprises if you didn't see that coming. I don't own Teen Titans; Spawn characters, Maleficent, or Hades.

When you meet the gods you figure it is a time of nervousness. Maleficent instead has a slight anger in her snarl with waiting for her meeting. The place was the underworld and place of spiritual transition. The master of this realm slowly makes over the black rocks towards her with his blue skin flexing with his hands clenching to fists. With twisted fangs of yellow and his eyes the same color each turn in more agitation to Maleficent and her stare. Hair of blue flame flickers over his top, ruffling his black tunic this business dealing god of Olympus offers out his hand, "I hate when you call me like this! Ever since that whole mess with those Heartless demons you found..."

"Don't remind me Hades I have more things to deal with as it is."

"Really? What do you mean?"

Maleficent opens her hand and shows the figure of the Teen Titans from another world, "I want you to keep the gods out of our affairs Hades so I can finish matters with my uncle Malchior and Malebolgia."

"What? You mean they both need a favor? I don't know if this is something you need me for."

Maleficent turns and holds her staff tightly "Hades, we have no need for someone who is scared so easily. If you are not going to assist than," The turn in her smile made Hades angrier "perhaps we should forget any of our dealings and concentrate on other avenues."

Hades looks over to the souls siphoning into the world of the dead "I'll let you go this time toots, but if you screw me over it won't be pretty." Hades snaps his fingers and the souls in the river splash up one soul who swiftly fuses to the fingers in a flaming blue orb "Here you wanted this right?"

"Why yes we did thank you Hades." She had a cruel smile before turning "Remember what happens to those who fail us Hades."

"Don't know, don't care." He was now at her front his eye burning in flames and soon his body boils in heat red "Just remember next time you come down here, show me," His anger sets off an explosion "SOME RESPECT!" the walls to his sides had been crushed in flames and the area seemed shattered. Maleficent was not affected, she stood still and Hades calms down to ruffle his tunic, "Whoa, okay looks like we have everything under control." Flicking a finger on her throat and tracing to her chin he whispers "Remember who here is immortal, and who else can easily find themselves in his river Styx sooner," Now a swift flick on her nose she grabs the slight cut from his nails "than later kid."

Hades leaves her in slight annoyance but she leaves, "This is under fruition my uncles soon all will be as you wish. The things you wanted will be yours and nothing not even the gods will contest you any longer."

* * *

Another day and Roth floats into the bathroom, "What was the deal with the flowers?" 

"Don't know…" Rasco groans as he droops into the bathroom to get his toothbrush "Don't want to know."

The two start brushing their teeth and Roth speaks in her brushes "Why do we have to go to the museum again?"

Rasco spits and turns to his sister "The museum is a dedication to Mom and Dad's old fight with Bata-Boom. Not even you are this dense."

"…." Roth glares to have the toothpaste spurt in Roth's face "I mean, with all of the things that are supposed to happen maybe the military should come in."

Military in Jump City? That was not his sister's normal attitude "You okay?"

Roth has a slight change of worry on her face "I just don't know if we are really ready for something like this. What if we're not ready? What if we're just asking for trouble?"

Rasco shrugs before sloshing water in his mouth than spitting the bubbly mix in the sink "Tell you what you try not to kill anybody little miss psycho and I'll worry about the rest." She has a second glare but before she can make a move the sink's spout points up and sprays her. With her hair matter back from a large gush of water Rasco grins in his escape. Her eyes glow blood red and she screams after her brother with one mission… revenge.

* * *

The Kagejin have come together with their respected clans. Even the highest ranked of their generals meet in the main halls to find Akaige was late. The long stone table has many platters of food, smaller Kagejin that were wild offered and food in broth was sat in front of a very specific general. Gaikotsu smiles widely as he tries to dip his finger into the food but he is slapped on the fingers by Karage, she smiles "You know lord Akaige forbids eating before all are seated for the feast." 

"I can't help it! Farsha-Stew is so yummy! Little Farsha are put in a pot and roasted within the blood of Kiphiama for a real…" She has a twitch and Gaikotsu just turns to his plate "Never mind I know how you don't like to hear how it is prepared."

"Are they dead before preparation?"

"…." Gaikotsu is shifty eyed, "Sure, humanely even."

The sound of feet clacking caused all the demon generals to stand up at attention. Akaige steps out for the others to take their sets, his next to Karage and Gaikotsu. The feast was beginning but one other watched less pleased with the feast. His red eyes have golden pupils that slink more angrily with the sight of Karage talking with Akaige, his claw motions to her and she laughs only sickening this one Kagejin. The sight of Gaikotsu offering her something to eat makes her look and turn slightly disgusted with the eyeless worm creatures sloshing in gray thick liquid. "Is the _princess_ offended by our meals?"

Karage turns to the Kagejin that looks at her with such hate she seems frightened. The demon is called Gaidoku and his long head bent back with his beak like mouth clenching onto a small arm slowly swung back into the feeding mouth. Standing, or rather stretching straight his long tail body pushes several feet into the air. Two arms cross his chest with his one large hand clicking the fingers on his other arm before asking "Well, _princess,_ why have you not ate with us? Has the meal come to be… too much?"

Karage has looked to the meal and her stomach feels ill. Gaikotsu grabs the bowl and gulps the contents quickly "Oops, guess I got hungry watching." He reaches for a plate with some fruit like pear things with prickly hides "Here Karage you can eat these instead!"

She was reaching out but a large box slams to her front on the table, "No, _princess,_ I have a special meal for you. I caught it myself eat it like we eat. Feast like we, the Kagejin feast!"

"_Gaidoku you're starting to make me wonder why you are acting this way."_ Akaige stands to slam his hands on the table "_Is this a sign of disrespect?"_

"Never my lord for I have respect for your law. My only concern is I wish to see how our _princess _will feast with us like one of our own."

Gaikotsu gave a snarl while standing up "You want to go outside and talk this over Gaidoku?"

"Why would I do that? We all know I'm far superior to you Gaikotsu. In truth I should have been the grand general and not one of your ignorance!"

"You little…" Gaikotsu turns to Akaige who nods to him, "There is more to the role of general than simply being the strongest. You would never understand what makes me more deserving than you."

Gaidoku would argue more but his eyes trail to Akaige who was slowly trailing his claw over the tabletop. Turning to the side he sits back down. Karage was not sure what to do but her hand tugs on the wrapping of the box to see inside some small creature that looks like a fox but a smaller face like a cat. The very small orange creature has black paws and a black patch on their head as if a V. Green emerald eyes blink before the creature hops up and places its paws on the box's edges "It is so cute."

"Cute?" Gaidoku snorts as he crossed his arms again "You disgrace all that is Kagejin! You do not deserve to sit at this table, let alone call yourself _princess!_" Karage was looking away with tears, "See it even cries! What respectable Kagejin cries! You are and shall always be a freak!"

Enough words and Karage had to leave she floated away crying without any idea how to stop. Gaikotsu pushes from the table but stops to take the box. Gaidoku would have smiled if his beak would allow but instead he just pleasingly sighs "Weakness, total and utter weakness."

"_Is that so?"_ the room is being emptied quickly leaving only Akaige and Gaidoku "_I never knew you were so displeased with the way I run things."_

"I already said my lord I do not hold anything for you but the girl is a mistake waiting to happen."

"_Even so I choose to let her happen. You may be champion of the coliseum for the past several eons yet that means nothing in my court."_ Akaige waves his claw and Gaidoku stands than bows "_Tell the others to feast in their clans this time. I'll also feast in my own privacy this time."_

"Yes sire. Forgive me for my insolence yet if nothing is done about her I do not know if the empire will survive." Akaige raises a brow "I am not the only one who has questioned why you allow one so weak to sit at your side."

"_Gaidoku there is more than the appearances of beings that identify their power. Not even their exertion of their power can define how powerful they truly are. In time you will understand, the strength one has is not so easily defined. If it was would my many times fighting heroes and champions of good be so different and sometimes lead to defeat?"_

Gaidoku was not sure but he nods "If you say so sire." He leaves and Akaige crushes some stones in his clasp. Even if he seemed so calm he was enraged, these many times he felt more disruption in the empire. If his plans succeeded Akaige knew she would be fitting to the empire his plans all rely on Raven, and her daughter Roth.

* * *

The teens met over at the mall waiting in the center Vincent stood with Saber, while sitting Jimmy and Nova talked. Rasco and Roth ran over stopping to have some breaths before saying "Hi." and "What's up?" 

Jimmy gives his salute asking "What was our little meeting for?"

"My brother and I have been thinking about how strange things are. We also figured since tonight we're going to fight some big nasty villains maybe a little recreation is in order."

Vince has a giant grin, "That is so great! I have been looking forward to seeing these new sales on the technical stores."

Jimmy was looking to the arcade but Nova has her eyes on the boutique, Saber now gave some thought about the sports store while Roth has her brother tugging towards the book store. While the kids move about in groups of two one man in a brown long coat with a wide brimmed brown hat walks behind them with his head tilted down. The hat tilts up and his green goggles shine.

* * *

Karage floated into the throne room and falls to the seat. Her shoulders begin bobbing with her sobbing and Gaikotsu barely could look at her let alone try and comfort her, "Er… there, there Karage I am sure things will be fine later on." 

"It is never fine! The ongoing problems persist from my own weakness! If I were strong, more like the others than…"

Gaikotsu is grabbed in her crying form his eyes shrink and arms sort of drop. 'Why do I get myself in the middle of these things?' Finally she lets go and sobs on the throne again, a breath of relief and Gaikotsu sinks into his knees. Karage was a bit winded but she wiped her eyes and takes to the potions still on the throne's counter. "I will see her. She is the goddess of the chaotic, the more evil and cruel. If so she can teach me to be one like the Kagejin and I will then be able to stand at my lord's side without embarrassing him." Her potion is shattered on the ground but all that happens is she is turned a bright blue color. "However finding the right potion may never come to pass."

Gaikotsu looks over the powders and potions "Hold on, you're doing this all wrong."

The work of Gaikotsu seemed quick so she smiled before hugging him from the back, "Gah, stop that you little brat!"

* * *

Jimmy was looking at the turning globe with colorful lights. "Ooh…" 

Vince had himself a remote control and taps several dials to cause a small remote car to drive forward "This is so sweet!"

"It's just a toy car."

"Jimmy, dude this is no normal toy car." Vince pushes a button and the car starts hopping "This baby has hydraulics, four wheel drive that allows VERTICAL driving capacity," The car rides up a wall making Jimmy even watch in his awed state "it also has some mega-powered stereos." The stereos came out the back and blew Jimmy out the store, Vince sweats as he lays the remote down "Uh… maybe too powered."

Nova with her emerald eyes looking over the clothes she had asks "Friend Rasco, will this not seem attractive?"

"Sure…" he was dragged to the clothes store by Nova and…

"Yo," Sabre holds up the black leather sleeveless jacket "Me or not?"

"Well I never…" Nova tugs his arm, "Does this sweater and skirt seem fitting? I feel it may be slightly too colorful or perhaps bland!" Sabre tugs his other arm "Hey how's this top and leather skirt with rings on the sides hem? You think it'd be better with some lace up boots or something?"

Rasco was now noticing the two girls connecting eyes, a fierce atmosphere fell on the room and though Rasco wanted to say he dreamed it they were really doing this. Before he could stop them, there is the shove of him out each other's way. The two girls stand nose to nose, eyes seemed to share heat in their stare so Rasco slowly scoots out the store to hide. Roth was smirking with her bag over her shoulder "Never see me getting so stupid over some guy."

While this seemed to turn into more a fight of faces and stares Roth sat on a bench letting her head slump to her hand. With this time for everyone relaxing she was more inclined to just want out. Eventually Roth notices the man sitting next to her some overweight guy in a brown coat. He looks to her and nods his goggled eyes "Hello."

"Hey," She was uneasy with someone wearing goggles "you shopping too?"

"Sort of just here because I have to. It's so strange the way we do things we don't like to do. Mainly so we can just say we actually did them."

"Yeah," Roth giggles to herself "my dad tells me stuff like that."

"I know your dad he's a nice guy." The goggled man chuckles "A bit on the stupid side because he never saw what greatness he was meant for."

"How would you know what he was meant for?"

The goggled man ignores her and stands to do a little bow "Hey I appreciate some company but now I must bid you ado. Here, take this as a slight present." The goggled man offers a bag and Roth holds it up to open it. Peeking in she raises a brow to the man now starting to leave "I don't like this kind of stuff."

"Oh trust me it's worth every minute." The goggled man walks off, "Oh, tell your father I said hello. He'll know it's me one way or another… Bata-Boom."

* * *

A portal opens up to the rocky bridge twisting ahead. Karage floats out slowly with her hands pressed to her chest. Several strange creatures pick up on her fears and slowly move for the strike. When she turns the large form of Gaikotsu appears he pushes her behind his back and screams a roar to the other demons, his normally golden eyes turned color this time it was a red color. The demons that had come stalking seemed to fall back and so with Karage at his side the two make towards the end of this path. Entering a den with one large throne they find none inside, "Maybe we needed a reservation?" 

Karage levitates in the air a little before screaming "Tiamat! I've come for your guidance!" There is no response so she continues "I wish to know how to be evil! You are the queen of evil, of chaos! How can I be the things Akaige wants?"

The sound of wind picking up and something around laughter causes Karage and Gaikotsu cover their eyes. Stepping out Tiamat was in her human form a slight smirk on her lips while holding her chin. "_So who wishes such odd requests?"_

Karage lowers her head as a sign of respect; Gaikotsu let his jaw drop in the presence of this super hot devil. "I am Karage one of Akaige's most trusted. I have heard you are the queen of chaos. Karage has a tail poke her stomach, "Assistance."

"_You're a Kagejin? You seem so frail for the Kagejin I remember."_

"I was born outside the realm of shadows. It allowed for an oddity in my being. I was hoping you could help me with this same oddity."

Tiamat shifts her tail now back behind her waist "_Oddity? This oddity of a heart? The silly little emotions that seem to make you so willing to love and care for the ones around you? Little Karage, why are you so foolish to believe I would assist you?"_

"I merely thought you could." Tiamat taps her nail over Karage's nose, "_Oh I can, but what makes a weak creature like you think you can call me for anything? In all my times never have I known a demon so pure of heart and soul. I never felt so disgusted in all my existence."_

Karage shies away but the shadow of Gaikotsu standing to Tiamat overcasts her, "Watch your mouth! Karage has the blood of my people and I will not allow any to downgrade our proud breed!"

"_Oh really? Than I guess you should…"_ Tiamat swings her arm smashing Gaikotsu over the walls "_Do something about it!"_

If you thought Gaikotsu was a leech, that he was worthless in the way of war, you had some things to know. After peeling off the wall his eyes glow bright red, "Why you…" A scream and his charge only interested Tiamat more. Swings and strikes she easily floated past every strike. Gaikotsu with his rage high began more fierce attacks but easily Tiamat had surpassed his skills through sheer power. A flash of speed she was behind Gaikotsu laying her palm on his back, the armor guard over her arm opens wide the snout of the dragon to charge a blast over her hand through Gaikotsu's chest, she screams in laughter before leaping off her toes to the distant throne than lying back her legs flop over the armrest "_Tell me what ways shall I punish your arrogance? Torture is something I took pride in but so long have I really used any."_

Karage held the injured Gaikotsu who now snarls at Tiamat "Come on, I'll rip that smug smile off your face!" a surge of wind and Gaikotsu seem to roll over the dirt floor. Tiamat held her other hand while its armor guard dragon head closes onto her arm again "_Pathetic…"_

"Please! Leave him be he only came because of me!"

Tiamat chuckles a little "_Yes and you came because of Akaige. You know his visits do often give me the chance to enjoy myself. I must say he does enjoy my company as well. I can tell seeing what he has to deal with in his realm. If I were surrounded by a weak hearted female youth, and some foolishly brash general my wish to be around true power would be much known as well."_

Karage gave her stare to Tiamat with a sense of hate, "You never speak of my lord like that!"

"_Hmm?"_ Tiamat turns to her side hissing a little "_He knows it is inevitable one day your love for him,"_ A stare of nothingness haunts Karage in a moment "_will destroy him."_

Footsteps are heard and all turn to Akaige standing with his eyes glaring on Karage and Gaikotsu "_You two leave now!"_

Karage blushes, taking Gaikotsu she prepares to leave but a thwack of Tiamat's tail made the room shake violently. "_They have a punishment to partake in Akaige! I do not allow any to leave without paying for that arrogance showed to me."_

"_Then take me instead."_ There is stunned awe from his two Kagejin, amusement from Tiamat "_They are my responsibility so take what you will upon me instead."_

Tiamat brushes her hair back to show a cruel smile "_I think I can live with that but can you?"_ moving her hands Akaige turns to the others flaring his eyes so they leave. Tiamat kicks off her armrest and spins up straight in her throne, "_Now what do I do with you?"

* * *

_

Returning home the teens decided to go to Roth and Rasco's house instead. There Raven was humming while moving some things around in the living room. "Why is your mom so happy?"

Roth and Rasco gave glares last night… "Don't know…"

Raven notices her husband Robert now coming down the stairs "Hey, what you been up to?"

"Nothing much just trying to gain my strength from last night." Robert growls as he wraps Raven over the waist "You just drain me good looking."

With the twitching of their children the two wander into the kitchen. The other kids have little snickers and chuckles while Ras and Roth now have their personal breakdowns. "Dude, your mom and dad are…"

"Shut your little freaking mouth Jimmy!" The two say in unison with flames in their eyes. Jimmy gulps before turning to a winged him; a pixie with butterfly wings flutters hiding with Novafire. She smiles asking "Why is it Robert is, the phrase… attractive?"

"You mean hotter than most, maybe the same reason Rasco is so cute."

Rasco gags as Roth shook her head "You two are both freaks!"

"I'm sorry but Raven is totally hot too! I mean, when she was a Teen Titan her outfit was so…" The sound of things breaking and all turn to Roth and Ras with their powers flaring up. Silence, and finally the calmed atmosphere returns so the TV is on. A small pixie speaks "Why is Raven hotter than Roth?" The question causes the TV to blow up and a small pixie screams as he's flung out a window. Vincent gulps as he stands over to the door "I think this subject is a strange one for you guys."

"They're our parents!" both snap.

Sabre gives her toothy grin, one she learned from her mother "Yeah but their not our parents and everyone knows someone has to have the hot mom or hot dad."

"You know this isn't helping the situation!" Roth rubs her temples before grabbing her gift "I might actually have a use for this thing, beating you to death!"

The package reveals a brown teddy bear; it has a pink ribbon on its neck that seems slightly burnt. Roth blinks as she saw a tug pull on the back so she tugs; the Bear speaks "Bata-Boom." In the kitchen Robert jolts up from his seat, "Bata-Boom." He pushes over his chair and stands in the doorway to the living room where the kids look at the toy, "Bata…" Robert runs in a scream to toss the doll but it screams "BOOM!" and Robert lunges covering the bear with his body, no one understood him as he was slowly shaking over the bear, it does nothing and he opens his tearful eyes before standing up. "Where the hell did this come from?"

Roth was looking to the floor, "Some fat guy gave it to me." Robert has a tightening feeling in his stomach "He said he knew you dad and he wanted me to have that."

Robert holds up the bear seeing the pink ribbon he unties it, his eyes shook so violently as he knew where it came from… the girl's ribbon… "Him… it's really him…"

Raven saw it all and her hand to her chest she asks in a low voice "Robert?" He was lost at the moment, "Robert, honey please." Robert turns to her with a flood on his face "Just come here, please." He slowly trails into the kitchen while the children were really confused. When there Robert stood a moment with his back to Raven she could feel every emotion in him now. His wife and her empathy could pick up on his mixing memories and fears from the sick monster he has to call… father. "Rob-." He latches to her hard; she was pulled in tight as he cries on her shoulder making her reel in the shock of the visions from before, Bata-Boom, Batallion Boomarius the bomber. She saw his first appearance on the roof, the attacks in the stadium, and so many other terrible things he achieved as the master criminal that gave so much pain to her beloved husband. His legs give, he weeps into her stomach and Raven holds on her beloved husband's painful shoulders supporting him in his pain. Times he woke and had a nightmare being the sick monster's son. She lowered her head in her own weeping, her own sadness for his sadness.

In the living room Rasco and Roth hear it all and never in all their lives did they hear their father cry like that. The others prompt to leave but never make it to the door Raven returns with Robert slowly collecting himself. "Tonight we are going to go to the museum. There will be many things you will learn, things you will face." Raven holds Robert's hand "However, you won't fight this alone. We are your family and we will stand up and fight alongside with you."

The teens all have there looks of pride while Jimmy asks "Can I get a souvenir from the gift shop before the end of the world?"

"Sure, but you're paying for it."

The group laughs and smiles as Jimmy crossed his arms. Raven has a smile but turning she sees Robert's eyes still so transfixed on the ribbon, 'It's him… I know it has to be him.'

* * *

The shadow world was quiet as Gaikotsu was munching on some small creature's bones. His ribs reform the bones to his own body. Karage stood with fear in her eyes but the portal opens and she flies over hugging Akaige. He screams falling over showing countless injuries over his body. "What did she do to you?" 

Akaige shifts his back off the ground, "_She used me as a damn tug toy before getting bored, and five heads one me… very painful."_ Akaige is helped up by Gaikotsu and Karage, "_Do not go there ever again, that's an order!"_

"Yes sir we will try to never put you in that mess again," Gaikotsu glares to his younger friend "Even if it's totally her fault."

"I thought you agreed! I never could have entered without your help!"

"Don't use logic on me!"

"I meant no harm, truly I did not!"

Akaige sighs as he limps towards the throne '_Maybe I was better off with Tiamat.'_ Akaige sees the two bickering and he shook his head. Even if Gaikotsu was an idiot for the most part and Karage trouble waiting to happen it did not change the fact they were Kagejin, and more important they were his.

Note: Another chapter after so long. I'm sorry for making so many wait but things are going slow with me. I have lots of things to do and so little time to do them. Hope to have more soon but if not take a little time to read my other stories I have tons of them. My favorites always have good stories so take a little time to read those too if you can. Thanks for reading and please review if you can to let me know how you feel.


	7. Chapter 7: It could be Worse?

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 7: It could be Worse, Right?

"Good morning or afternoon… maybe night?" Jimmy didn't know where to place this moment of day, he's usually bad at understanding let alone the fact his need to be serious _really_ was high now. Even if that were the case Jimmy wouldn't act it. He wasn't an actor, he was a moron, a jokester, and yes to his mind the ultimate lover, but sadly he was not an actor.

Jimmy wore a burgundy kind of prom suit, as also did Vince who couldn't help but laugh every time his friend out broke with some new joke, Rasco wore a black suit with red vest underneath it looked very nice with his stare. The stare caused the two the cool off, soon the girls walked out into the yard as it seemed they were all gathering to something. First, Nova had her mother's old prom dress, the purple one she called 'Destiny', next Sabre was wearing her mother's dress and both began talking about the story of the time their parents fought. Last, Roth came out in a black dress with a light purple shawl over her shoulders. She even put her hair back in a bun letting two bangs furl into little curly fries, or Jimmy said they looked like curly fries obviously hungry.

Snappy little dressers they were, it didn't match their two chaperones, Raven and Robert. Robert previously had something of a breakdown but now he was composed, and engrossed with the outfit his wife ordered him. It was a sharp black suit, with ivory buttons and a gray vest underneath with red Xs encrusting the collar. He let the shirt open and sure enough he put his hands in his pockets, asking, "Do I look good," he struts past the teens before making a fashionable turn around, "or do I look good?"

"Oh, yes! You look very refined Mr. Xavier, sir!"

"Gee…" Robert gave a less thrilled look to Nova, "thanks for the hype."

Everyone got a laugh especially Raven. She wore a black dress that was strapless, a nice fitting thing that slightly shimmered while she walked. The divide up her one leg in the dress also moved nicely with the separating of her legs, and glossed lips along with nails accented the dress with black color. Her eyeliner, a purple close to her eyes but the hair let hang giving all proportion to this face of divine devilish beauty. In movement, apparel, and attitude Raven took all awards. It was hot, so said Jimmy before being punched in the shoulder by Rasco who took automatic insult. Robert growled seductively as he wrapped his arms around the slender vixen, "This makes me wish I was keeping you home, like last night when we…"

"Dad!" Both their kids seemed to scream in unison, the other kids giggled and smirked as the two finally gave up and ready to drive everyone to the destination. Getting into a van, Rasco drove and began setting the regiment, "Okay, we go on in and look around figuring out what's going on. After that, move out and try to not get in trouble."

The teens nod, than the bantering began so Raven put her hand in Robert's lap, her mind projects '_I hate that we're doing this to them.'_

'_You can't baby them so much. At least we're going to be there, right?'_

Raven lowered her head and smiled to mask her fear, '_I'm just worried about them, and I love my children as much as I love… you.'_

'_Aw,'_ Robert got himself a little flustered, now turning red he gave her that smile she always needed, '_I'll keep the kids safe I promise.'_

'_That makes me feel much better.'_ She leaned over to kiss his cheek, to which they heard the teens gagging or making 'ooh' sounds, '_Thank you, honey.'

* * *

_

The museum was this majestic looking building. With large swirling pillars holding the roof over the doors, and several rows of steps up from the pavement, each teen sat in the car with awe as this was their first time checking the place out. Three statues were situated in three dividing walls within the steps, statues of lions. When the van stopped and the group jumped out, Raven and Robert close the doors saying "We'll pull around and park. You can go in, _but_, don't go and be stupid!

"That leaves you out Jimmy." Everyone laughed with Roth's humor, except him.

"Okay, see you in a few kids!" The van pulls off and the teens run off. Robert had to smile, but when he parked he glared to the spot. Raven also saw the figure who was there, but disappeared a second after the light hit them. Robert opened the door and walked over to where that thing was standing, she wearily followed asking "Was it him?"

"No…" Robert held up the strange blackened smoke on the ground, "I don't know what's going on but like I said earlier. We have to be ready for anything."

Raven gave her little smirk, "I thought I said that."

"What?" He blinked, and slyly turning he stood up growling "You are a real pain in the backside, you know that?"

While the two were laughing, on the roof of the museum a woman in all black narrowed her green reptilian eyes. Maleficent held her staff and the green orb began to swirl, "The man is nothing more than an over-indulged mortal. He's a poor sample, but the female is magically endowed to such extremes as well her demon aura can not be underestimated. I may actually enjoy the chance to challenge her on my own accord."

"Really?" The papers swarm about, and like a tornado they made Malchior. He walked to the edge and viewed the two still in the parking lot, but now they walked towards the entrance on the other side. "I know the girl will be fun for you, but I really hope you're wrong about her lover. I would hate to think I was passed over for some lower model."

Maleficent now smirked, "Perhaps he will be fun for you, great grandfather."

"Than let us go and wait for the time to strike."

* * *

Inside the museum, Rasco couldn't help but levitate towards the swords of rural Japan, "Sharpies…"

"Rasco!" Roth grabbed his ear and tugged him away from those types of displays, "We can't get distracted! If we do… then…" She began to levitate towards the mystical mysteries of the world, "Shinies…"

Sabre got that vibe; you know the one when everything seems to be starting off bad. "I think we really found ourselves a problem."

Jimmy nods, "We sure did, just look at this gift shop! It has no videogames, or even a game boy! How can they expect me to be in this boring place without some kind of means of escaping reality?"

Sabre gave a look, and he kind of cringed with that. Vince didn't know how to save his friend so he just points, "Whoa, the exhibit is right ahead! We better go and get the whole check-it thing going!"

Sabre who had unsheathed her claws gave a slight growl, flicking the nose of Jim she walked to the exhibit. "Oh man, that was the perfect save."

"You owe me." Jimmy shrugs and walks on ahead "I owe a lot of things…"

Nova, with a slight smirk wrapped an arm around Rasco's elbow "May we go? I do so appreciate the company of my friends," She pulled him along, "several more than others!"

"Aw man…" His eyes plead to his sister, but Roth gave a dark grin as she mentioned "Remember the bathroom? I still owe you, but I think this makes us even."

* * *

The exhibits that Raven and Robert went too have high priced artifacts, Raven does let herself wonder and Robert got curious on the kids, "I'm going to see if their all okay!" She turned and nods "See you later hon!"

Raven went back to looking at some crystal egg, the prisms of its form caused colors to project to the wall behind it and she smiled with their calming auras. Her smile was a warm calm; even the man in black jeans and T with a black leather jacket admits she was calm. The man was wearing shades, and he had his hair flat this time, but still it was gelled with the shine of no normal hair. When he took the nerve to walk over she sensed him and turned with a smile. How many times did he want to be the one she smiled for? What number of times were his dreams only to know she could laugh, grin, and shine for his presence? However, it wasn't that presence she smiles for it is her husband… the lucky bastard. "Hey, Raven."

"Rob-er, I mean Dick. It's nice to see you here." Even now they try to not blow their covers. Robin does a nod while she made a little bow, after that they close in and smile. "You came with any of the others?"

"No, they couldn't come tonight. I think they wanted to try and cover the city instead if something weird happened."

"Truth be told, that's the best idea we all had during this mess. With all the paranoia we've had in the mess I guess the best decisions are done in the moment."

Robin got a little chuckle out of that, inappropriate as it was she too gave a smile. "We can't just do everything. I know the kids have had the chance to back down but repeatedly they wanted to do this. I often wonder why, but in the end we raised them like we would have wanted to be risen, and with our morals. I guess we have ourselves to blame."

Not smart, Raven now saddened from that idea lowered her head. Robin rubbed the back of his head and sort of cringed, "Raven… I didn't…"

"Oh, don't worry." Raven raised her head back up and he knew it was a fake smile, "I wasn't too upset just…"

"I know we all know Raven. That thing said he's coming for your kids… we all are scared for them." Robin raised a brow "Did you ever tell them he was going to attack them?"

Raven shied her eyes away, "No, I didn't." Robin got his look of concern "I was going to tell them but I figured best to not worry them. Besides, I wonder sometimes if maybe there was more to this than them." She turned now to the egg, "Any word from Starfire?"

"No…" Robin gave a look to the floor, "Raven, we broke up." Raven was turned like someone slapped her hard enough to spin her, "The divorce has been in the works a while now. We didn't tell Nova, but we plan to do it after all the problems here are settled."

"Robin, oh I'm so sorry." She walked over and hugged him, it was just a hug to her but Robin… he felt so at peace then. He laid his hands on her back and pulled her tight. With the comfort of her body and warmth over him, he smiled, but soon the scream, "Dick! You made it!"

Robin turned, slightly flustered as Raven peeled away with a smile to her beloved Robert. "You saw the kids?"

"Mostly, I found Rasco, Roth, Sabre, and Nova but not the others, their in the exhibit but those kids won't stay still. They really do follow their fathers too much."

The two give little chuckles, Robin sneered in this but when they look at him he's walking along to the displays, "You coming to the display?"

"Nope, I'm just going to stick it out here." The two walk off and Robin frowns, "Raven, why did you have to choose him and not me?" Robin looked at the tapestry showing mount Olympus, and the Olympians walking mystic halls and rooms.

* * *

A man walked through the white halls of Olympus; he wore black armor and a sash with the emblems of flames. Over his head was a helmet that separated for the space where two burning eyes glow. The helmet also had two horns that rise off the head and curve in at the end for some decorative means. As the strange being walked, he offered the scent of smoke with his feet burning the floor on each step. His wandering stopped as he found another being, one who wore red armor with spikes on his shoulders. The hair was let hang from the sides down and flat, slightly above the shoulders but rather long. His pale visage narrows cold eyes on the newcomer. The man in the helmet walks quickly as the man with the red armor tried to get away, "Ares, calm your pace! How long it has been since we spoke, as brothers."

"I am not a brother to you Hades. I admit it is good to see you in that form over the wretched blue creature you take in so many worlds."

"We were gifted with the ability to alter form and shape, in aspect to the balance of realities of men. If not for that than where would we be?" Ares glares as Hades has passed him and now halts his escape, Hades narrowed his eyes knowing his brother was not trying to pay him mind so playing the business man he began to barter to the attention of his audience.

"Hades, move out from my sight."

"I understand, after all you still have such problems with Kratos." Ares had not made but two steps before stopping, "If any you still have great distain in the eyes of the others. Trying to mimic the Soul-edge with those silly swords, you know what kind of problems that would make."

"Oh, and here we are with your mistakes! Hades, traitor who tried to delve the kingdom of Olympus with the Titans of Old many times! You are a black sheep as much as I!"

"Exactly!" Hades raised a finger burning in flame, emphasizing his exclaimed point. "We are both hated by our own brothers and sisters. Yet, we work together so very well. War is the best means for my business, and your wars would not be so memorable without the loss of life. In order for one to exist the other needs to compliment them. To allow War to be strong, so must Dearth, and in vice-versa."

Ares gave no real interest, but he did not walk off this time "Is there some point to your banter?"

"Ares, have you wondered over the actions of the three? The signs are evident the next big war shall come to be. However, you can just ignore these things. As have our brothers and sisters ignored the obvious signs of the up and coming problems. In the end we are supposed to choose sides with them, but I found another option, one which is destined to victory. Tell me, have you not been one to hold the underdogs and surprise combatants as victors?"

"You know my records," Ares had now gained a smirk "If you found this other team perhaps you can tell me why they are so worthy?"

"I could, but if I did would you keep it with you or proclaim it to the ones who underestimate you?" Ares now gave a glare to the doors ahead, they were supposed to meet for something, "Ares just take my word, and whatever this meeting is try to drag it out as long as possible with me. If you do, I promise you a choice seat in our new collective."

"It is so important keeping the attention of the Olympians here?"

"Yes. As long as the three concentrate on their own matters, the only others who will see our plan before the day it bares fruit would be the Olympians. We must pull out a slightly divertive technique for so long as we can achieve something special. Afterwards we will be free to allow them their sense of blind security, while the plot begins to strengthen again."

Ares looked once more to the doors, and to Hades he glared a vicious smile, "I expect this matter to improve my problems with Kratos."

"Indeed. Now, shall we go?"

* * *

Rasco kind of awed when standing in front of the display labeled, 'Slade Remains' "Wow, he's actually here."

"What?" Roth got herself into the display with a rebuilt mask, "Those old bones? This mask was the same one used by Heretic with a few added repairs and pieces."

"A reconstruction? Why does that interest you?"

"I don't really know." Roth and Rasco walk off not noticing their shadows caused the red serpents on the mask to shine brighter, "I guess I like masks is all."

The two walk over to Sabre, while Nova was pointing out her mother's old outfit, "Does it not seem most gorgeous?"

"It's a little bland actually." Nova looked at Sabre who was admiring the shattered goggles in a large display, "Almost as bland as wearing goggles. Who decided that was a fashion statement?"

Vince finally popped up with some sort of map in his hands, "It says here those were the goggles Bata-Boom wore. When he was killed, those were the only things that were left afterwards. Roth, Rasco, wasn't it your father that had the biggest problems with Bata-Boom?"

The two didn't really know so much. Their father didn't talk about Bata-Boom, almost like he hated the idea of the villain. "Not really sure, but dad has been one to keep to himself with the past. The only thing he talks about is meeting mom."

"Aw!" The girls squeal as the boys groan, "Ah…"

Jimmy looked over to some displays with pictures. Everyone one shows the events of what their parents went through, even the ones where the titans were in battles. "You know guys, I often wonder about the whole good guy thing. Doesn't it bug all of you how dangerous this thing could get?"

The teens all have the feeling of dread, but Sabre was able to make less agitation with hers, "Well, well, it makes sense Jimmy will not play hero. After all, we all know who his father is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing really." Sabre walked up on Jimmy and he sort of sunk, "The only thing I'm trying to say is where the others were Teen Titans, your dad was a Teen Twit."

Jimmy got the nerve to glare her in the eyes, pushing off with his nose the two were forehead to forehead, "You know what at least my parents were titans! Yours were both criminals and not the best ones either! If you were a titan you'd be more like that Terra girl!"

"Oh? Well I know one place where I and Terra were different! She had a thing for the spazzy troll; where as me I won't let some scrawny punk like you get any of this, ever!"

As the two got into it, Nova and Vince tried to break them up. Rasco grabbed his head asking "Where does the team work begin?"

"It could be worse, right?" Roth's words seemed like a blast, causing the roof to explode in and soon many criminals in tattered clothes and whatever dropped out of the hole. The teens run back to back as the criminals were starting to chase out all the other people inside. Rasco didn't know what to do, but somewhere in all the old movies and crap he read about their parents words did form, "Titans, GO!"

The men had some sort of stun weapons and rods; firing at random they began tearing the museum apart. Rasco turned into his fiery demonic form, with his suit changing his form he ran in and launched thugs with fists of flame. Three goons began to run behind him trying to fire but they had their guns shatter to pieces. Looking in the air Roth had her smirk as she now picked them up in blackness, now launching them straight into some other morons. Several goons flew into the air not sure what hit them, Sabre soon de-cloaked to show her red armor skin outfit, "Thanks to your dad for the new suit!"

Vince leapt over her in the armored drone outfit, even his head is fitted with the helmet. He raised the visor to show his smiling face, "Hey, no problems! I'm just glad he could get it ready."

Vince turned to find some goons charging, he merely flung hexes that made the floor to melt and solidify with them in the ground. "I love this outfit! I makes my hexes so strong!"

Jimmy gave a look to Vince who cringed, "My dad's still working on it Jimmy… really."

Rasco snaps on them all "Use your codenames! We can't have people trying to hurt our families!" Jimmy flipped in the air turning into a large insect like mantis, "Chimera, do something about those guys on the roof!"

Chimera looked over and nodded, flying through the hole he began to slash and bash the criminals. Rasco looked over to Sabre, "You, Sabrefang! Go up there and help him!"

"What?" Sabre gave a snarl but his grizzly ethereal skull only bared more of a scold, "Oh, I hate the fact the leader is the cute one!" She leapt off to one display, than she vaults out the hole to the roof.

"The cute one?" Roth smirked as Rasco began to twitch, "She totally has a thing for you."

"Shut up! Man, if you weren't my sister…"

* * *

Outside the exhibit, Raven, Robert, and Robin had gone through changing into their outfits. Raven had her old outfit, and Robin now had the Nightwing outfit. Robert, he had a newer version of the old Red X outfit. It was similar to the old one but now it had no covering under the skull mask. He leapt over several goons and created the red X blades, his new blades were charged in electricity and they shocked the men when they hit. "Guys, they sure came in numbers!"

Raven was in the air and grabbed several men in her powers before wrapping them with some sculpture art that looked like some weird mix of bizarre rocks. She lands and Robin leapt behind her thrashing two goons with his staff, "Be careful! You guys may have been hiding out but some of us remember how it is to be in a fight!"

Raven gave a glare, and her eyes flicker tossing a goon off from Robin, "I didn't forget, Robin."

He shied his eyes, "I didn't…"

A whistle, the two looked to Red while he shocked a group of men, "We can first beat the bad guys, right?"

The roof blew up and they join shoulder to shoulder, the smoke covered the area under the hole and one figure dropped leaving his silhouette show. He stood, and as the smoke cleared two goggles shined, causing Red to lower his arms and jaw slightly tightens. The brown trench and hat hid the man but as his goggles glow it's obvious to Red who was there. "You…"

"Hello, son. So, how's the family life treating you? Make father of the year yet? Like, your old dad?"

Red screamed in pure hate, firing his two arms off the tazer blades. The man in brown shook his head and merely tapped away the weapons with his hands, "The serum… you forgot already?"

"No!" The blades turned back around and began to explode. The smoke covers their sight and only when it clears did they see the holes in the brown coat and hat now torn. The man chuckles, no… he laughs. He laughs in the way that turned Red's stomach so harshly. Next, he tore off the coat and showed his white lab coat and round belly underneath. Even after all this time he has hardly changed, hair still a black patch over the back and the top with some gelled tail. The face is covered with the buttoned over collar and his eyes are still hidden in green goggles, "Son, you know that was very nice! Why, it was…" The goggles flashed as he tossed some explosive bears, "Bata-Boom worthy!"

Raven created a shield to block the explosions, Robin now ran to the side and tossed some disks but they were missing the target that already ran in towards the kids. "No, he's after the kids!" They were going to attack but from the hole now dropped a large stone monster, Cinderblock landed in a slight kneel to look up at Raven slowly, "**_I told you… soon."_**

Robin had a twitch in his eye, "Well, it's not going to get any worse is it?"

Looking through the hole was Malchior and Maleficent, "Should we attack now?"

"Not until the demon shows up, and after we have the item of ritual." Malchior turned to the third figure walking towards them, "Besides, we made the deal of a lifetime with Hades for this one. We can't let them go to waste."

Note: Thanks to all you lovely people still reading. Sorry it took so long. Still, I hope to end this story soon I just have a lot of things to do. So far both my sequels seem not so popular, maybe sequels don't have the same effect as originals? Well, till the next time please keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Deals with the Devil

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 8: Deals with the Devil!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Spawn, Maleficent and her Heartless, but I do take my creation of the Kagejin to heart. Hope you all enjoy.

"Goons to the left of me, goons to the right of me…" Chimera has returned to his human form before a transformation of a large pointy eared monster with one eye, "Now their all just in front get it? No dual vision! Wah-ha-ha!"

Sabre screams in her next kick launching a poor goon across the roof, "Why can't you shut up? It's bad enough Rasco left me with you." She now had another one of the men in a headlock, "What's wrong? Why doesn't he like me?" She now swung the man into a wall.

"Hm, think it might be that tendency to almost kill people?"

Her growl made the poor Cyclops move back a step accidentally stepping on a goon, "Wow, I might be right for this one."

Rasco and Roth were right under the hole before hearing screams. They turn up and roll out of the way of a Cyclops. It turned to the teenager who had his eyes swirl dizzily with his blue skin going a little green. Sabre leapt down to have Rasco come at her, "Hey, I didn't mean it to happen like that. He just, slipped… hard."

Chimera turned to his human form before snapping "You hit me! All because I said…" The hissing fangs bear on Chimera and he has to take a big gulp. "Er, never mind."

Rasco noticed no more goons were coming, "Well you did make them stop up there. I guess all we need to do is take care of some wrapping."

Roth had that covered in one move of her hand, goons were trapped in display cases through the entire museum, glass and walls were their prisons until the museum workers got them out. "Done, and done."

Sighs of relief are shared and everyone had to start the banter on how nice and easy their first mission seemed. A fat man wobbled in and whispered to Nova, "What's going on?"

"We are celebrating the victory over the enemy forces. We stopped the second coming of the evil demon whom hurt our families before."

"Oh…" He waddles over and pulls out the Heretic mask as earlier the display was shattered, "Keep up the good work."

He chuckled, and suddenly a large black wall stopped his exit. Roth had a little smirk as Rasco walked to the front of their group "You mind? We think that belongs in the museum."

"Oh? It belongs to me. I made the damn thing, tricked Heretic to wear it, and used it to free Akaige last time." Bata-Boom turned and his goggles leer onto the teens, "The ones who stole it were theses museum numbskulls. I just came to reclaim it."

"It's the guy who gave me that bear." Roth was soon followed by Vincent slamming his face with his hands, "That's the one and only, Bata-Boom!"

The teens had to give some major gasps, to which Bata-Boom did a bow, "Why thank you, thank you all! However, I can't take all the credit for my success was not all my own. Allow me to introduce my newest friend and ally, Mage Lobia!" To that the stocky scientist tossed the mask to the hole in the ceiling and gripped tightly with his ringed hand was a bald man in a blue suit. He had a cold smile, and eyes that were red and discolored. Holding the mask his eyes glowed brighter, and soon he tossed the mask to the ground where it levitated and glowed. A vortex began to open from the spinning mask and the teens step back from it. Out from the portal slowly walked out a figure, in a hood, with one large right claw. "_Guess whose back…"

* * *

_

Raven tried to counter her old enemy with magic but brute force broke her fields. After years of waiting and plotting Cinderblock wasn't going to fail so soon. As Robin swung his birdarangs and Red swung his Xs Cinderblock merely rammed his body through every explosion. His stampeded flung both the men through the air and into glass displays. Raven had to try something else so she collected shattered glass and began to spray the glass over the stone monster.

It was a useless attack really, as she did that Cinderblock only stormed on Robin who was just barely able to get out from his display. Robin leapt over the beast striking his staff while passing. Cinderblock didn't loose momentum while he broke through the display heading now on Red. Red couldn't pull free of the display he fell into so now dangling with a mannequin he watched the stone beast coming full force. Raven fell between them with her body glowing white. She slapped her palms over the ground and suddenly the ground up heaves wires, pipes, and tiles that melted their paste and cement to cover or wrap the stone beast. He was covered all over, struggling as he wanted to get the girl. When he was trapped with his head inches from hers she just gave a little smirk and look before putting her forehead to his. Cinderblock is loosing the glow in his eyes and his head let hang. Leaving the beast in his slumber she removed the bonds of her husband asking "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little embarrassed but…"

Robin had to stand and watch her now rubbing Red's cheek, and he gave a slight snarl. His anger, his Rage was growing so highly it must have attracted… them…

Robin noticed something fly on the floor, and several of these strange shadows did this around him. They now glow two little dots at the front of their shadow form, and suddenly they peel slowly off the ground. Standing no higher than his knee were child like creatures with round little bodies, heads with antennae, and some little flimsy legs and arms. "Wh-what the heck are these things?"

Raven looked in stunned awe; they weren't Kagejin whatever they were. She saw the Kagejin, and these things seemed to feel a little more like they were… empty. "Robin! Watch out!"

Robin looked at them surrounding him and while they did these little creatures… these, Shadows, simply look back and forth as their little hands twitch along with their antennae flipping about. When Robin made a move back their antennae suddenly turned to him and following were their heads. He had a nervous twitch in his eye as his fingers grip over his staff, "Oh… crap."

* * *

The teens were looking like dear in the headlights. Well, not Jimmy/Chimera he just scratched his ears "Um, is that the thing our parents were talking about? Where's the wings of destructive gales, or armor of unholy brimstone, perhaps even some kind of horns that spew out acid… oh, and how about!" 

Sabre slapped the imaginative Chimera over his face, "Stop it or you might piss him… uh, it off."

Rasco would have agreed but when he looked at the hooded creature he was too occupied with his hands. For some reason as its eyes looked over its limbs the demon didn't seem very pleased. Akaige looked back to Bata-Boom asking "_Did you conduct the ritual properly?"_

"Of course! Mage Lobia did it for me." Akaige looked out the hole but this Mage Lobia was not there, "I guess he left for other matters. No big deal boss he's just a little worried after all last time we had someone working for us they got killed."

Akaige looked on Bata-Boom but eventually his eyes seemed to scan finding the Teen Titans, "_Well, I guess we can start having a little fun. Raven and the others must have decided to give their little students a crack at me. How amusing is that?"_

While it seemed they were going to fight, Akaige turned his back before taking the mask "_Prove to me you deserve the right to say you died by me."_ A click of his fingers and a large man beast leapt off from the roof, a skeleton like dragon man. "_What the hell took you so long Gaikotsu?"_

The large skeleton monster, Gaikotsu, gave a little shrug as he rolled his shoulders "Hey, I thought I saw some hot little thing across the street. Is it so wrong to…?"

"_Yes! Now take care of these children I have matters to attend to."_ Akaige's cape made a ripping sound and soon his two cape wings sprawled widely before he flew out the large hole. Rasco looked as the monster was escaping, "Damn, we need to get him!"

Nova looked up to the hole and made a nod, "Rasco!" She put her hands together and at her knee. Rasco got the clue and he ran to her, putting his foot into the nook of her hands she vaulted him over and into the hole. On the roof Rasco screamed as flames flew from his spiritual form and forged the large motorcycle he rode before. Flying onto the roof flames sparked over stone and steel, tearing up the roof's surface Rasco gave a glare to the flying figure in the sky up ahead.

Gaikotsu looked at the hole with a slight sweat, "Oh… man… I screwed up already."

Gaikotsu was returned to reality as some kind of green bolt struck his head. Turning around Nova was floating in the air with energy glowing form her eyes and hands, "Friend Titans, I believe it is the time to go!"

Roth floats next to her with a sweat, "Uh, that's Titans Go?"

* * *

Robin clacked his staff with a Shadow which nearly caught him over the face. He swung his staff back down but it melded with the floor, making his staff bounce off the hard floor and into his face again. While Robin was stepping back from being hit with his own weapon, the Shadow crawled behind him before leaping up for another strike. Robin couldn't react, but Red did with a slashing pass. The Shadow broke in two and dispersed with black and purple mists. Three more now began their attack on Red but he was able to kick up his legs from little claws. While he did Raven gained her aura and caused flat squares to shift through the Shadows making them slither apart and turn to mist. Robin saw some Shadow go for Raven, and in a flash his Birdarangs tore it apart. 

Robin was on his feet and quickly back on them as a Shadow was on his back. As it dug its claws into Robin's back he felt anger, hate, and more important Rage growing in his heart. He fell to his knees, and he felt his body becoming a burning pain. Raven swung her powers into the Shadow ripping it from Robin. Several Shadows now flattened and made towards Raven. '_Their not very strong or even smart.'_ She raised the floor in a large hunk; the creatures crawled off the hunk's tipped bottom and fell to the ground in the crater Raven made. She almost sighed as they pulled off the ground. Dropping the large hunk these Shadows were crushed and turned to mist. Now she thought a loud "Their not demons even. Somehow they fell like they are nothing, as if they do not even have a form of life. Could they be something new?"

They had no time to think as more of these Shadows began to flow inside. With the numbers it became clear this was not something they could deal with. "We have to do something!" Robin looked over to Raven and Red, "Any ideas would be appreciated!"

What they didn't expect was the sudden cease of attack. The Shadows seemed to all look up through the roof and soon disappeared into the darkness. While the three were kind of confused it didn't go without appreciation. The three ran through the New Nemesis displays finding only Gaikotsu and the five other teens. Raven gave a glare, "That's the weird Kagejin Akaige talked to before, remember?"

Robin gave a nod "I didn't forget Raven." Red looked up to the hole in the roof where he saw Bata-Boom looking down with a leer. His mind couldn't help but see the things he went through, and life he lived. He leapt off a display and out the hole. Robin couldn't believe it, neither did Raven. "Don't worry I'll get him!" Robin followed but when he was outside he turned back adding "You keep the kids safe!"

She gave a nod as he disappeared. Gaikotsu was in the middle of a grapple with Vince to which he quickly flung the teen over his own body. Sabre screamed and now connected her hands with Gaikotsu, he gave a little look at her and grinned "Hey, you're pretty hot for one of the good guys."

Sabre lost her cool when he said that. Blushing wildly he now swung his head back and butted her off on the floor. A little arm cock and he thought he was winning, but Raven covered his body in energy tossing him into the wall near by. "Okay bone-boy, what are those things that attacked us?"

Gaikotsu stood up rubbing his head, "Hey, wait a second. What are you talking about?" Raven gave a glare but soon she had more to worry about. The Shadows were slowly lurching out from the darkness again. "Those! Those things are what I'm talking about!"

Gaikotsu looked and had a slight snarl, "Heartless!"

"Who-what?" Chimera was giving the mindless look his dad had usually, but Gaikotsu was too busy grabbing a spine from his back. Pulling it out the strange protrusion became a large bone axe, which he swung onto one shoulder growling with the Heartless closing in on them all. "If their here, then so are those three freaks."

"Well, well, the mentally-challenged dog of Akaige." A black and green flame blew up from the ground and took the shape of a woman with a large staff and crow on her shoulder. With her eyes slowly opening her smile grew wide. "How did you enjoy finding we were waiting for you? Though, it took you nearly forever."

Gaikotsu gave his look of pure hate, "The only dog I see here is the Bit-."

"Bite your tongue you lowly mongrel! I have not come here to share words, only to finish my earlier dealings. The soul I took must be used properly." She not looked to the Slade display, and from the roof fell an ethereal figure with no definition. "The time has come. Take your place, Slade."

"Slade!" Raven couldn't believe the thing there was Slade. Then it looked at her direction and somehow it was smiling, '_It's him alright.'_ The strange ether creature walked to the Slade display while the others were separated with Heartless. Gaikotsu screamed as he wanted to fight, it was like a loud roar. Raven looked at him and her mind, in some insane need, asked "Gaikotsu?" He looked to her, "If I send the kids out of here will you help me fight them?"

Roth is now struck, and Gaikotsu's little smirk and leer only adds to the horror, "Heh, to fight and die with one like yourself? Not bad. I wouldn't mind dying with you in my arms, or vice-versa."

"Right… whatever." Raven swung her arm and created a black staircase, "Get to the hideout, no, go find Rasco and THEN get to the hideout. I don't know what is happening but we need to re-organize!"

"But… mom…" Chimera ran up the steps "Girl, we better get stepping or we'll all get our butts kicked!"

"No! This isn't right!" Nova was floating with her hands held tightly together "We are meant to fight the evil so you do not have to!"

"You thought that's what we wanted?" Raven had to smile at the looks each one had, "We didn't want that. We just wanted…"

"Hey! This things going to get really bad so piss off!" Gaikotsu didn't look at them he was watching the ether figure now merging with the Slade body. The teens ran up the stairs but Roth looked back one last time, "Mom…"

Raven looked up and gave a look; she didn't want to argue this was final. Roth left and Raven looked to Gaikotsu, "So, anything you want to say?"

"Yeah…" Gaikotsu looked back over his shoulder "If I save your life, will you sleep with me?"

"…." Raven gave a glare, "No."

"Ah, worth a try!" The ether creature was now fully covering the Slade body. When it solidified Slade's corpse was covered in black skin armor. It was also with the color of half the head gray in color and one glowing green eye. Raven didn't know why Slade looked so different, but Gaikotsu was rubbing his face like he knew "What's wrong?"

"Hell spawn… they turned him into a damn Hell spawn…"

* * *

Rasco swung his sword over his head as Akaige flew above him. The shadow demon was too far out of reach. "Come down here you looser!" 

"_Right, like that's going to happen!"_ Akaige flew faster and Rasco just had to keep up. He pulled out a fire in his hand before tossing it to the ribs of Akaige. Akaige gave a glare to the wound and saw how it was allowing mist to spew out, and he had to force it to heal, "_Is it possible..." _Akaige flew up higher and disappeared into some cloud cover.

Rasco looked where Akaige left off to and seemed worried. What was this guy up to? What Rasco didn't see as he looked above himself and in front was Akaige descending behind him now. Akaige's claws were wide, and his gaze fell on the back flaming wheel. When he got close he seemed to be getting excited, but suddenly he got this frazzled look over his eyes, Rasco turned around and with ball of flame in hand he asked "You notice the wheels are not some rubber air sacs? These are real hot-rods!"

Akaige didn't have the time to dodge so the fireball caught his face. Slamming into the ground and then tumbling over the blacktop Rasco peeled up ahead before making a turn-around. He had a smile over his grim visage while standing up off his cycle. The cycle began to rev up, "Yeah, like we talked about." His sword turned to a large black lance. "Time to do the Black Knight routine Brimstone!"

Brimstone, his strange cycle now peeled on its wheels towards the humbled Kagejin lord. With his large lance out to strike he screamed in excited mirth. However, Akaige's claw latched the other end of the lance and held Rasco off his bike while it passed. Rasco gave a glare as he bobbed up and down slightly, "That wasn't part of," He's being thrown overhead, "The Routine!"

Akaige sprouted his wings and tried to fly, but his cape lost its ability to become wing like. He also had many wounds leaking around his body. "_Blast, this is worse than I expected!"_

Rasco had to whistle for Brimstone to roll back around and pick him up. Akaige looked on the two and then to he sky. He gave a little groan but swings the claw arm up and over the edge of an apartment building's railing from one of the rooms. He climbed the building quickly figuring that stopped his adversary. Looking back his glowing eyes heated their hate while Rasco's bike began to climb the walls. Akaige gave a low growl of distain before hopping over the railing of the roof. There he had a slightly surprised look at something, and then he gave a little gleam while looking over the edge. His claw flung about breaking several steel bearings. Something large now fell towards Akaige and he ran off. Rasco wasn't sure what happened till he saw the large water tower, than his wheels. As his eyes seemed to go wide his bike was washed out with water. When the bike slammed to the ground Rasco hung on the railing outside an apartment. Pulling himself onto the little outside hanging he looked to his smashed bike, "Man…"

"Um," he looked over to the kid at the door, "You okay? You don't look too good."

Rasco shrugged as his body was extinguished. He was now a black skeleton with some weird outfit "Oh, not too bad just a little wet." He shook off the water and began to heat up in dark fire again. When he was done he shot his hands off like rockets and flew to the sky a little. Hovering he looked for a sign of Akaige, the demon had made his escape. "Oh man this totally sucks!" He now noticed some smoke in the distance, something's burning? "Wonder what that is?"

* * *

Red had followed his "father" along the rooftops and streets for some time now. He was lead to this strange building it seems. When he entered he didn't know what to expect. "Oh-Sonny-Boy!" Red looked to the fat man waving on a catwalk in this old factory, "Yoo-hoo! Up here kid!" 

Red gave a very aggressive glare to the fat man above. "You want to come down here and fight me?"

Bata-Boom shook his head "I would, believe me I would love to mess you up a little for old time's sake." He looked up and there was a man looking down "However, I think he wouldn't like that."

Red was confused until someone fell from the roof right in front of him. It was the paper made mage Malchior. He looked over his shoulder to Red and asked "How is everything? I haven't heard from you since that time you and Raven were… intimate."

"You forgot you worked for Akaige last time."

"Actually, it's not like before. I'm more in tune with my family than Akaige. Consider it the new deal."

Red just laughed, "Oh like I'm scared. What are you going to do," He darted with his blades spinning, "gibe me a paper cut?"

The paper pages were now engulfed in flames, Red couldn't stop as his neck was grabbed in a powerful grip. Rising up in the air a 7' tall man shaped dragon held him in its grasp. With black armor over his broad chest, leaving his wings open widely. Malchior was no different in this form than he would normally be but he had a human size. The armor also covered the muscles of the arm and leg, the ones closer to the hand and feet. The legs were arced up like a dinosaur, and this matched his long snout twisted its lips with Red's attempt to pry off fingers from his throat. Also a long black sash fell in the front and back of Malchior's legs. He had to now laugh when the blades of Red's weapons struck the horns and head of the dragon mage, only to simply shatter to bits.

While Red tried to now kick and pry himself from the hold, Malchior looked about to see what was around. Finding a large pillar he screamed as he thundered his feet across the ground. The loud thumps echoed the room and Red wailed his fists over the arm of Malchior holding him still. Malchior plowed his hand and Red out in front of him like the way football players put their one arm out while going down field, but this wasn't to push a player down it was to plow a player through something. The first pillar broke in with Red's back, he screamed as the stone pillar shattered with his back in the center. Then Malchior laughed while he turned to another pillar and did it again, a third time, then the fourth time he stopped on his heels. Dropping Red to the ground where he was limply lying, and breathing, Malchior swat his tail to flip Red over and on his chest.

Red started to try and strain up on his front but Malchior swung his fist and Red's head through the ground. Malchior slowly pulled the hand back out with Red's now bloody face and ruined mask. With bits falling off of the two now Malchior pulled Red's tired face up to his own, "Let me guess, not used to super-demon strength? It certainly has served me before too."

Red pulled out something from his one pocket and it blew a bright light at Malchior. The dragon grabbed his eyes and Red scrambled to get out. He didn't get far though as energy formed over his legs and flung him upside down. While he hung Malchior's one hand was glowing brightly. He screamed and leapt over, standing next to the hero, Malchior swat Red around with his tail so hard it made Red swing back and forth in each strike. Bata-Boom had to giggle the way he does as now Red was bleeding all over the place, but he now looked to his wrist and saw the time, "Aw man, we have got to get going Malchi-baby!"

"What?" Malchior was in the middle of now holding Red by the scruff and punching Red with far-spanned overhand punches, "Oh, very well! I guess it's time to move on." Malchior dropped Red but quickly snatched him with his tail, "Oh, before I forget!" Malchior pushed his tail up and Red in whisper distance, "While you're rotting in hell, I'll be the one taking care of that _lovely_ wife of yours." Red's eyes opened slightly, "She has grown so nicely hasn't she?"

Malchior flopped Red down hard and flew into the air a little bit. Grabbing Bata-  
Boom by the wrist he turned back around with flames licking his lips. The fires engulfed around Red, and the entire building soon began to catch flame. Malchior and Bata-Boom flew away unseen as the smoke was beginning to gather. Red was in his own mind, screaming at himself for being stuck there. He even began to think of Raven, where is she and what was happening… would he ever get to see her again?

"Robert?" Red looked over to Robin, he seemed a little relieved seeing boy blunder there. "Robert, where are you?"

Robin looked over and saw Robert now there in the middle of some flames. He can reach him easy enough, so taking out his grappling hook the distance seemed easy, and…

"Ah!" Robin dropped his grapple hook and looked to his back where earlier he was scratched. It was burning really bad, and he started to think about some things. He thought about her, and how she held Robert, kissed him, praised his great deeds, and all those other things she did like give him two wonderful kids and a lovely home with the best life! What was his right to do that? Where did _he_ get the good things? He was a copy of Robin. The mere image of Robin's darkness was standing right there. When Robin looked at this false him, the same one that stole _his_ Raven, his mind kept screaming at him like he was mad to try and help.

Robert wasn't sure why Robin was just standing there like that. When the flames gave a rush up blocking Robert's view, he saw after they died that Robin was gone. Robert let his head lie on the ground lamely, "Great… so this is it?" He had to chuckle with the heat now beginning to make him sweat, "Raven, I'm so sorry… I failed…"

Rasco lands on the roof and watches smoke gathering all around him. It was some big fire alright. "What the heck happened here?" He ran over to a hole in the roof like something flew straight through. He didn't know why but he had to look inside. There he saw nothing but smoke was rising, this was a waste. "Hello, anyone inside?"

Rasco listened but heard nothing over the growing flames. He didn't know what he came for maybe it was a waste of time. He took a step back and suddenly something flung itself into the flames and smoke. Rasco was shocked while it happened. Robert found himself dropping into a personal despair when someone wrapped their arm around his waist. It was so nice to think it was Rasco, but when he looked up he frowned "No… not you…" Robert now fell unconscious from heat and exhaustion.

Rasco was over the edge looking. The figure leapt out from the hole and landed holding something under its one arm. When Rasco saw his father, saved by the unknown figure, he seemed to sigh in relief. He looked to the savior and his eyes grow so wide, that Akaige just had to chuckle "_Surprised?"_

Rasco was really confused, and Akaige was not too happy with the way he laid Robert down slowly. However, the sound of clacking made them both turn. A large hiss is heard, and Akaige begins to pull his hood down revealing his true face. When Rasco saw the face of the evil demon his mother warned of he didn't seem so evil. His look seemed more stone-cold serious, "_Double-Backed, he's the Heartless coming here. You need to make a choice who is more your enemy? And, I do mean y-OUR enemy?"_

Rasco wasn't sure what he meant, but the sudden appearance of a large creature made him turn to it. With a large torso flat on the ground it now spread two large limbs out that seemed to bend like a spider's legs. Two more came from the back and now it had these strange limbs push it up to show one red side to its bottom body, and a blue side with its top body. From the span between its legs a long neck began to bend out showing a dark gray mask with a black and red outlined heart. The heart has a red stitched emblem over it. Six glowing golden eyes now show through the sides of the mask, but no place is for the nose or mouth. It made another hiss and scuffled the long legs in a movement to the side like a sort of crab would. It was immense, and Rasco never saw a monster like it before. He was confused, his parents said that Akaige was evil but he saved his father and now he wanted to help fight this thing. The creature looked at Robert, and it hissed again. Rasco looked to his father and then the monster, it was after him!

As it took a step forward Akaige ripped his sword from his back and held it at the ready, "_Blast it boy! Think for yourself! Which seems to be the more prominent threat here? I'll kill you later; this thing will kill you NOW!"_

Rasco has already made two katana swords, "You know what! I need to know what the heck you saved my father for! So we kill big, tall, and ugly than we talk, deal?"

"_Yes, yes! Now let's get to that 'Butt-whoop' you kids love to talk about!"_

Double-Backed now screamed as it was obvious the two were planning to attack it. The creature reared up on its two back legs and the red bottom began to glow. This would be the first real fight Rasco ever had, to truly have ever had. The worst thing is it wasn't with the titans backing him up… it was the monster he's supposed to be fighting.

Note: I added this chapter to get some people happy. LOL, well that and I wanted to get some interesting pieces in too. Heartless, Kegejin, and Teen Titans, Oh my! Hope you all liked it and keep on living large and in charge!


	9. Chapter 9: Help a Monster Out?

Too Much Red: New Nemesis

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 9: Help a Monster Out?

Disclaimer: You know the deal! I do not own, Teen Titans, Spawn, Kingdom Hearts, Batman, Fable, and other things. That said they are to be credited to the geniuses whom decided to grace us with their magnificence! I take credit to the Kagejin and those portions thereof. Psychic Werewolf Assassin is accredited to Elementalism and even the words inspiring me to get back to work on this story after what seemed like forever. Metal Overlord 2.0 is credited to the characters Schloggozokh, and two demons that will appear later to help out a very unfortunate demon lord! Well, the three of us are a bit together on some new little concept masked in a lot of my stuff right now and perhaps their own as time goes on. To that, now enjoy the long awaited new chapter. Also read their stuff because a LOT of this would never have gotten done if not for their ongoing support!

Rasco stood in great desperation of figuring a way to fight the monster in front of him, not Akaige, the one Heartless called Double-Backed. Double-Backed stood on two large legs while the other two spider limbs swing a little in the air as makeshift arms. As that went on the creature's blue and red torso glowed in or out, soon enough it just seemed to glow brighter. Akaige screamed to Rasco, "_Listen, it has two attacks revolving around ice and fire. That torso will open up; the glowing will be kind of a warning. Take and hit it while the thing is firing! The head, you have to smash its head in with enough force to cause it to shatter!"_

"Then we win?"

Akaige was going to scream something, but the blue torso side opened and large splintering ice shards came on him. Akaige leapt away and snapped, "_After he gets hit enough I think we need to attack him inside the shell, or what I mean is…" _Akaige was too busy explaining as the shards directed on him again and now several struck his chest. The demon screamed as the icy protrusions pinned him down, now it turned around to shine the red side instead.

When the torso opened, Rasco has jumped up and scaled the blue side. To the top he screams with strikes of his swords bobbing the head as he was in air. After several strikes, the creature hissed and lands to the ground on all fours. Rasco has followed on the neck slot of the creature, being thrown when it did slam back down. Rasco got up and flipped about to see the monster now scurrying on all fours to the left, looking at him it then scurried toward him! It began to toss its head like a whip smacking at where Rasco was, but he jumped and ran from it each time. When he felt he had enough, Rasco turned about and began punching the head. When it sprang down, he punched, and then he let it spring up and down to be punched again. That continued a little while before the Heartless got used to it, and pulled the long neck into its shell, soon following were the legs. Rasco turned to Akaige, "What do I do now?"

Akaige seemed to look up with excruciating pain, prying another ice-spike he screams before returning to the question, "_You have to… MOVE!"_

Rasco turned to see the spinning torso, he jumps but it now struck the dark lord sending him straight off the roof and onto the street below, he luckily snatched the wall but a horrifying crack is heard when he jerked, along with an intangible word from most likely his native language. Rasco gets up and views the thing bouncing off the railing of the building, a stairwell doorway, and then to him! Rasco took initiative and jumped up but anchored his swords to the shell. He wished he hadn't. The shell kept spinning with him flailing on the swords. When he got the power he pulled himself down onto the shell and planted hard, now stabbing again and walking with the swords as bracers. Rasco took his mind at ease and forced to the front, to the head slot, and he stopped to stand over it and grin. His right arm burns as he pulls on the sword and positions right to angle his flame at the slot. A spray goes and he begins to fire into the shell making the Heartless scream and finally come to a halt. How he jumped to a twirl, and landed to mirth. Rasco kicked up his heels and howled a bit of pride in the victory.

That was too early, the Heartless made a strange sound as its long neck came out even longer than before, now it coiled to make a slight coiled base with the torso being pulled onto the top of this base. Rasco turned and felt a really bad feeling, he gasped with the dropping of his jaw, the thing now popped open its shell both parts along two legs like shields, and the torso inside was in fact a large purple torso shaped head with six glowing eyes. "No freaking way…"

The eyes began to spark blue or red, in conjunction the eyes fire the beams making ice or flame sprout as they hit the ground. Rasco jumped over the flames, and even skid on the ice trying to get even closer to the monster. He got so close with his swords, up he leapt to strike both on the body, but the red shield came in his way and flared off large magma rocks. Rasco blocked the magma from his head with the swords; he bore with the heat as it pushed him back again. Still too close, the monster began to twirl its torso being putting the shields down. The shields connect with Rasco like propellers, launching him off and across the roof about where he started charging. When it rose up the two shields they create ice spikes, and flaming points on each properly powered shield. The Heartless now hissed from the long tail as its torso self launched the shield's protrusions with downward swings of the shields themselves. It caused the attacks to come on Rasco with all the intent to destroy him, however, a black field blocks they and Rasco stood to smile. Feeling the presence of the other titans, he screams "Titans, GO!"

"Excuse me?" Sabre grabs him in a headlock, "As I remember you ran out on us, leaving us to fight all by ourselves! I think your ordering us around is way out of the question!"

"What! Oh, well I'm sorry!" he pulls free pointing to the large Heartless waving its arms from front to side with those shields, "How about helping me beat this thing than we can talk about how bad a leader I am?"

Roth gave a nod, "Sure sounds like a fun reason to win now." She dropped the shield and began to charge energy in her hands, firing it the Heartless blocked with both shields before moving them and firing its six eyes off. She screamed, ducked under them barely, and then snapped "Why do the stupid things always happen to you, bro?"

"I get all the luck!" He mused, but pushed out of the way of a large blue reptile man with horns and grotesque laughing face he asked "What are you doing you idiot?"

Chimera turned his form to a stone type of body, and still moving he began to pound with his stone creature form with powerful punches. Chimera turned to a Gargoyle and using the form he got to use brute power attacking the monster, but also his stone body became impervious to the ice and magma. It was pretty smart, but soon enough he had to back off when those large shields started pounding him, and chipping him. Chimera turned to his human form and grimaced with several cuts where he chipped, "You big bully! That hurt!"

Sabre screamed a feral scream, her muscles tightened and looking up her teeth sharpened, "You know what they say. The bigger they are…" she was struck by a shard of ice and knocked unconscious, Hex sort of blinked adding "The more they hurt like hell?"

Nova floated into the air and began to toss her bolts in a way that would make her mother proud. With the onslaught this Heartless could only block with its shields. Rasco saw how it now seemed to protect its tail/long head and surmised it must be the one point it needs to survive! He wanted to get there but Nova's bolts could hit him too, and the creature would see him if she stopped. Looking back he saw Hex and smirked, "Hey, Hexadecimal!" Hex looked up and ran over, "Toss me towards that head! I think I can cut it off and end this!"

"Oh, okay!" Hex grabbed Rasco and spun around, soon letting go Hex screamed "I'm sorry if you get hurt!" but Rasco speeds by slashing his sword, then peeling to a halt his blade dug into the ground tearing up roofing. He watched the head plop off and disappear, and then the monster's body stopped holding the shields and too disappeared. When it shattered away and turned to mist, a large glowing heart also vanished in the darkness it created. Rasco sheathed his swords and took a moment to sigh in relief. Sabre also took this moment to get up, scream how she was going to rip it apart, and is told by Roth it's all over.

Rasco jumped, ran over and grabbed Robert saying "We have to get to the hideout!"

Roth agreed, "We know that! We…" she saw her father and lost several levels of her nerve, "Daddy? What happened to daddy?"

Rasco would usually be caught from her outburst of concern and calling dad, daddy, but he instead created the cycle and said "No time to explain we just have to go!" he noticed the others getting in defensive stances, looking behind him so he turned to find Akaige standing on the railing. He stood a moment, and then fell forward onto the ground gasping and wheezing, rolling over his body was full of marks and scars, his body leaked every inch in mist and unusual blood that also seemed to smoke. However, it is not this that confused them; it is what he said…

"_Help me…?"_

It took a moment to sink in, but Rasco handed over Robert to his sister, and then helped Akaige onto his cycle making him hold onto his own waist. Roth is startled, but she breaks into a fit asking "What are you doing? Don't you remember the things mom said? The creepy, sadistic, and vicious stuff he caused?"

"Yes, but he saved dad and asked for help! Heroes help people, and I guess, yes even this thing if he asks for it! Let's go to the hideout!" he peeled off, and added "No more discussions till we're there!"

The team follows, but Roth asks "You think he's letting the role of leader go to his head?"

* * *

Raven swung her arms and three of the Shadows were slashed into nothing. Her eyes look up as Slade stood with his new powers, and body and he seemed to be delighted as his one glowing green eye was on her. "You look even more, desirable, than you did several years ago." He raised his arm to block the high kick, "Though, not much a fighter still." He then grabbed the ankle and swung her around overhead, before tossing her even if she merely stopped herself and levitated.

Raven recognized his movements with his upper body slumped to be reminiscent of the time he was undead, she now wondered if he had those fire powers… well, green flame came from his arms he's like before. She flew out of the way and blocked the energy as best she could. Soon enough she sent a large portion of floor with Slade through the roof. Afterward, she floated closely to the hole to have been snagged with chains. The chains dragged her up, and then she was thrown through the roof to make a new hole, this one also Slade leapt through to be standing directly over her as she moved her head slowly, and dazed a bit. Slade took a moment to look at her face, and leering on it he squat down, gripping at her collar he said "The times I thought of having you at my mercy, I'm glad how things turned out. The fact you matured is quite more interesting than anything else. I think I may be more attracted now than when you were a teenager."

Slade's body was tossed upward and through the ceiling, another hole is made as he flew up then down again. His sudden stop jerked him inches from Raven's face, she was awake, and with a hate filled glare she said "You will never have me, especially not at your mercy." With that he was flung sideways into the remnants of his display catching glass and metal within his body. Standing she saw how he rolled along after the toss, then standing up his body had protrusions where green glowing blood was spilling but also pushing out the alien fragments. His form heals in a pace quick and frighteningly precise. Raven had to give a slight snarl, "This could be a real problem."

As the large skeleton demon swung down his foot it crushed a Heartless Shadow. Turning about, he saw Raven going up and projecting a shield as the one called Slade poured flames on her. He turned to his own enemies and with a grin, said, "Not a bad idea he has there!" his eyes glow bright and nostrils flare, opening his mouth he spews forth a green and black flame that caused the Heartless to shatter and dissipate, but also the floor and displays he caught also decay and corrode away. His flame only stayed lit while he breathed upon something it soon extinguished even if the defiling power stayed afterward.

As nicely done it had been he found himself looking around to find more Heartless coming at him. They would keep coming if he didn't think of something, and he's not a greater known thinker! Tossing the axes he forged from his spines, Gaikotsu ran back hoping it slowed the monsters down. All they did was cut some down, opening room for the others to start following. Gaikotsu had turned around to find the many Heartless had stopped, abruptly, and when he stood he snarled "So, got the nerve to fight me instead?"

Gaikotsu swung around with a hellish punch, but a green barrier blocked his fist and sparking off green lightning as the two mixed. Maleficent, her chilling reptilian eyes look on him with calm satisfaction, before saying with a most delicate dominance "You're still the savage I met years ago, bone demon. I somehow expected your ignorance to never fade."

"Ah, bite me you scaled-slut!" he swung the other fist, and another, each was ineffective to her barrier and only allowed her to roll her eyes before blowing it off and sending him reeling back.

Gaikotsu got up a moment, but struck now by a green orb of energy he is sent in an arc. Still arching two more hit him in a line, and send him up higher until striking a wall and sliding down it. He fell on his back, groaned with a shake of the head, then stood slowly as the clacking sound of the witch's staff came closer to him. "Tell me, demon, how does one such as you ever attain the level you have in your pitiful empire? Most likely the fact of their weakness is a tribute to your own."

Gaikotsu just gave a little grin as he swirled his index and middle finger in a circle at his hip where a faint blue swirl followed and trailed his tips, "Well, a little gumption never hurt. That and I may be an idiot," he swung up his arm and a field of ice encased the witch, her Heartless, and the room where he had sent his finger's aura along. He walked past her and strut his stuff, finishing, "but I'm still the head big-boy when it comes to never giving up! No matter how much I screw things up!"

Gaikotsu was just moving past the Heartless when he heard something like a crackle, a snap, and then a pop. Flipping around quickly he saw the green flames from her icy prison, melting and sprouting to free her. Maleficent turned around slowly with her damned smile, and sure enough the crow slowly fluttered awake never leaving her shoulder. "Well, the most indignant ignorance I've ever seen in my life. To think, he believes we were slowed down let alone beaten by such low class magic! Though, to one of your intellect I suppose that is an accomplishment." Gaikotsu bore his teeth in such hate, and she smiled greater as his hate grew, there is a scream and she turned from the demon, "Slade?"

Slade's arm was gone, and burnt away from the shoulder he dropped on his knees grabbing the smoldering green mesh. Raven floated with energy still crackling over her body a little stunned, it hurt but did not heal. Maleficent floated over to Slade, looked his wound, and with a blank look she swung up her staff "You've yet to fully take form, my uncle warned of this. I suppose we have to take more time in killing these fools!" and with that said she disappeared with him into darkness. The Heartless now follow her in the escape through the shadows, and thus it left only Raven with the skeleton demon Gaikotsu. The two look to one another and in a moment she began to gather her energy. Gaikotsu looked to his left, then the right, but then he smiled as he turned to Raven again, "I helped you."

Raven is silent though her eyes said many levels of hate. After a while she looked around seeing all the destruction and debris. Her mind also quickly played the newcomers, and obviously they were not friends of her enemies, nor her and the titans. She took all this in and came to a rather unappreciated decision, "Gaikotsu, I want answers."

"I'm not really the one to be asking questions, not too mention giving answers."

Raven had expected that, and snapped "Where is he then?"

"I don't know that. However, I can almost bet he's going to find you soon and then ask him the questions. I suggest we go to the hideout you all have." She had to give a glare once more, but turning to her soul self she took the demon with her.

The roof is creaking a little, and it caves inward. The many portions of ceiling stop in the air like held from forces unknown, then tossed to the side moving the way of the new figure. He was slowly traipsing into the now abandoned facility with a large pale blue and white egg, on it the strange symbol of a serpent eating itself from the tail's tip. This figure with the egg is covered in full armor casing which as it seemed to be not large or muscular, one would figure neither was the man. This man had on also a long red hood and cloak. Inside the hood of the cloak is a single flat white mask, and two eye slots which show an emptiness within the mask's holding, and two eyes that burn in circling flames. As he took a moment to watch the next portion of this place fall apart, he mused in a refined and distinguished manner of voice, "It's just as we planned Schloggozokh. Everything is falling into place just as we planned it."

The egg's symbol glows brightly and soon the appearance of a large, reptilian type of eye came inside the circular form. With a fierce hissing, the man looked down and nodded "Yes, it is time to return. I'm pretty sure that Malebolgia will be contacting us soon."

* * *

Cyborg stood with his hands on his hips with the master Glare-O-Death as the six teenagers stood along the main room. It was a room that in truth exits into the other parts of the facility, halls to even the special rooms for each teen so if they had a hard time fighting or training it could be a place to hide out for a little bit. Gizmo is also here, sitting on a sofa with the small coffee table as a foot stool he snorted at the idea that they just did something so stupid, he didn't know it could be done. Turning to his side he saw the slumped over hooded figure, his ethereal eyes seemed to twain in and out tired like, but they turn on the short man and a snarl asked "_What are you looking at, you diminutive dwarf!"_

"Oh, that's it!" Gizmo pulled from his belt a strange energy forming knife and jumped for the shadow demon. Akaige rolled off the couch and then sprang to his feet, claw ready he was going to fight but Cyborg hopped between them snapping "Hold up! You want to remember Giz I'm your boss? I said no fighting in here, and that still stands!" he now turned to Akaige in a disgusted snarl "As for you. I don't know what possessed them to do it but you're now our prisoner. For that, I have a special room just for you."

Akaige gave a little glare but accepted he didn't have it in him to fight the cybernetic hero, so with a groan and lowering of his head he waited to be escorted down some hall to a room where he was locked in. He looked around before the door shut seeing pink and flowers along the bed and wardrobe, "_Are you locking me in a girl's room?"_

"I never planned on actually keeping criminals in the hideout. So, deal with it!" the door closed and Cyborg flipped a card locking it from the outside, he then turned and walked back to call Nova, she looked up from twisting her hands together saying "That room I had for you is off limits for a little while, till we think something up for him." He then slammed onto the sofa, and let his head hang back "Okay, so aside from how stupid this was I think your first night being heroes turned out pretty good."

Sabre made a low 'tch' sound, her arms crossed as she now glared coldly on the entire group, "Yeah, we leveled the museum and brought the bad-guy we're supposed to be fighting home. Not too mention Red X is…"

Rasco jumped in with a fierce rage, "Hey, don't you say anything about what you don't know! This may not have gone perfect but who cares? We lived, and I think that outweighs any mistakes we made."

"Any mistakes, try all nothing but mistakes, Mr. Leader!"

"You don't like the way I do things?" Rasco is now becoming more aggressive walking up on Sabre; she is blocked off from Roth who floated into the path between them, "Stay out of this sis."

"You let this whole leader thing go to your head! You think just because you're the team leader, you can be a total jerk?"

"WHAT?"

Nova was trying her best now to enter, but Sabre tucks the girl's wrist saying "You have to stop being such a little suck-up! Try not being the ideal person, and get angry!"

Nova pulled away her arm, snapping back with glowing eyes "I do get angry but not the same reasons you do, you hot head!"

"Hot head?" Sabre clenched her teeth before the screaming of "You think you can call me a hot head and get away with it princess?"

The four now began to scream and rave, Hexadecimal took a moment to look at them saying "I'm sorry, but this doesn't seem like a good team dynamic."

"No, but it is entertaining to watch." Chimera is scrutinized by his taller friend, and turning up he frowns his fangs, "Well it is."

With the bickering of the four over the team, and now these two over the entertainment value their friends fighting gave, Cyborg had finally swung his fist down crashing the coffee table to bits. The six teens now were deathly silent. Cyborg got up and had a glare more frightening than anything this night gave them; even Hex didn't see his dad like this before. "You know what, things certainly never change." He let a smile come to his face confusing them all, "I remember the first time the five of us all met and nearly got this darn city burned down in the process. Not too mention the countless times we all fought, left the team to prove points, or just squabble over the remote." He laughed a little bit on that one, and shaking his head with his hands on his hips he said "You kids will be just fine. You just have to get used to the idea of things, trust me."

They look at one another and gave little shy forgiveness coughs or sighs. Well, except Chimera who whispered "Your dad is scary…"

"Yeah, I know."

Cyborg smiled with them now talking and laughing this certainly seems like the old days. He couldn't believe it's only been a couple of years but these kids sure will have a mess of trouble to come. The sound of the door and Cyborg flipped around to find Raven walking in, "Raven! Thank god you're here, you won't believe…" his eyes pop with the large skeleton demon Gaikotsu peeking his head in, "you didn't just?"

She turned to give a glare; Gaikotsu grimaced to ask "Too soon?"

"Yes!" She now looked up to Cyborg saying "It's a long story and believe me if I knew it I'd tell you."

Raven took a moment to notice the one called Gaikotsu laying his arm around her shoulders, "Well, you don't have to be in too much a hurry. After all, seeing as the only prospective female is you in this place I think we could get to know one another. For example, I love that outfit it brings out the color in your cheeks… and I'm not talking about your face."

The large shape of a pair of legs twitching half in the wall now made Chimera gulp, "Correction, now she's freaking terrifying!"

Roth and Rasco both sigh, "We know…

Raven walked in a slight huff after that, but Cyborg jumped in asking "Raven?" she turned and saw his face. It was very stern and serious that's a bad sign to her, "There's something I need to tell you…"

She looked into his eye, the human one, and she began to feel a pain in her chest, and her heart stopped briskly. Looking back she saw the kids, Gaikotsu still stuck in the wall, and Gizmo who was pointing and laughing as this made him feel SO much better. "Cyborg," her eyes were with dread and a shake in her voice made it obvious she knew before even asking, "Where's Robert?"

* * *

When she walked into the infirmary she expected to see Robert like the last time. Several years ago she learned so much from him, and better still she learned about him, from all their times together in the intensive care. She was supposed to watch over him but when he gave her that necklace she never fully intended to only watch. Yes, it was really just what Robin wanted her to do, or just the titans.

Walking in the white room she saw a sight to truly make her stall. Her entire body had become much like a statue. Her eyes were the only part of her that moved. Those amethyst orbs shook in slight recognizance as she now realized what she saw was her husband. He was in the bed without his costume, he had machines attached to him showing his status, and he was lying there simply and sadly. She trailed to him slowly to now lay her hands on his closest one asking "Robert?" He did not answer, he laid there and only the sounds of the machines registered with her. "Robert? Honey it's me, Raven." No answer, she felt tears in her eyes as she fell next to the bed on her knees almost like being at his level may cause some new effect, "Robert you can hear me, right? I know you can, I just know you can hear me! I know you're going to jump up, smile at me like always, and then tell me how we're going to get the kids and work out our next plan!" She was still left in silence, and he laid there, he laid there in silence…

"Raven…" Cyborg was at the door before closing it behind him and entering the room just barely.

She looked at Cyborg a moment; her eyes pleaded it to be something simple, or small. He gave a stern look and said "I don't know how to say this but he has suffered a powerful concussion. I think he's okay for the most part but he could still have complications. The worst part is he's now unconscious, so we only can wait and see what happens." She turned to Robert, and she seemed to stand now holding her two hands with his still but now she was shaking, and crying harder though not letting the breaths free. Cyborg felt sick at this not as her crying, but he was the one having to tell her. "I will leave you two alone, give you a couple minutes and," he opened the door backing out; "I'm so sorry Raven."

When the door shut tight she let out a deep horrid whimpering gasp. Taken back by it she now tried to stifle it, bit her lip a little to even quell it. When she did Raven looked at her husband and gave the most faint of smiles, "Robert, you remember the time I gave birth to our two beautiful kids?" she had to clench her eyes to force out the tears and then wipe them away, "I remember it like yesterday. Since I was so young we knew it was going to be tough. We were so lucky Batman, I mean Bruce; set us up with a friend doctor to take care of it. The whole thing was hell for us. I was screaming, and tossing things with my powers. You held my hand just like this, no, you were," she crouched down on her knees and held Robert's hand to her cheek, "You were like this right? You held my hand to your cheek and told me how pride you were, and how you loved me. I was so pissed with you I lashed out and struck you sore with my powers. Each time, you tried to hide the pain and just keep talking to me. When it was over, I wanted to apologize but you stopped me…" she reached her hand out and touched his lips, "you said, 'I love you' and all I could do was say to you, 'I love you too'."

She now fell into the bed with her head, crying deep and hard, she said through the cries, "I can't do it! I can't do this without you too! If you're gone, I can't keep fighting! I can't keep trying! I'm not strong enough alone, I need you! I don't want to be alone like last time, like before you, before we met! Robert, please come back! Please don't leave me, alone!" then she raised her head and laid her chin on the bed soaked from her tears. Her eyes were now bloodshot. Taking a moment to just look at him there and breathing so slowly on the bed she gave a smile so weak from the impending sadness, she said "I love you too…"

* * *

Walking outside after a full hour (if not longer), Raven came and stood with the others in the main hall. She tried to look like she was okay but they could see the pain. Raven gave a meek smile, but then she saw Cyborg still standing. "So, what else is there Cyborg?" she rubbed her eye and felt a little wetness still.

"Well…" he looked down one of the halls to a certain room with a pony on the door.

* * *

Akaige tapped his claw along his arm as they were crossed over his chest. He was getting agitated with this room. More important, he hates the blasted pony walls, posters, and décor in itself. The door opens and in a flash his backside of his head slams against the wall. A pale hand is latched over his face only allowing his one eye to peek out as he's held there. A wide smile across his face, he sees Raven hate and rage holding him onto the wall, "_Well, look at who finally got here! You certainly took longer than I expected."_

Raven gave a glare more heated as her eyes had scrunched up from the baring hatred. It caused a charge along her arm even singing Akaige's head. He growled under the pain but then gave a toothy grin. Gaikotsu wanted to move on her, but her children got in the way. Akaige looked over to them then to her again he asked "_Well, what is it you want from me Raven?"_

"Answers, just some answers." She said lowly. Memories came flushing in, and those times she fought not too mention almost lost everything made her even sicker. Akaige turned his eyes to the teens, Gaikotsu, Cyborg and Gizmo. She looked to then say "Get out." They were startled, but as Cyborg went to say something she screamed "NOW!" and that got the door closed quickly. She now let go and walked to the door putting her back on it. Crossing her arms, she simply let a black barrier over the door and kept them from ease dropping. "Now, what is going on? Why did I get attacked by those things, some crazy mage, and a reanimated Slade who Gaikotsu called a 'Hell Spawn'?"

"_Ah, Hell Spawn. So I was right Malebolgia is here. That witch is called Maleficent and she is a distant offspring of the one you know as Malchior. Their uncle is a high-class devil called Malebolgia, he's even far older than I but like those two he relies solely upon the magical arts." _Akaige sat into the bed as Raven now stood off from the door, "_The creatures that attacked you were most likely Heartless. Those parasites are not to be confused with demons, nor with any life at all. They follow along with Malebolgia because of his hunger for power being much like their own. Even worse is his will to abuse them and the Hell Spawns he creates in a plan to one day taking the kingdom of Heaven as his own? Those things won't be as useful as he hopes though."_

Raven quirked her brow, "Why is that?" he did not answer, only sort of laid back and seemed to relax on the bed. Whatever he knew here he must feel she did not need to know, so she changed to another question "Why can't you use your powers like last time? I remember we put you through the cleaners and stood straight up smiling like an idiot. What is different this time?"

Looking at her he merely gave a snort, but he said "_You know how floodgates work? In water systems?" _she gave a slightly confused nod, "_That is a similar system for the powers I use. The sort of floodgate created by a ritual, spell, or whatever I use to enter a world sets the extent of my power. Since this was what happened and the ritual got fowled up, I'm incapable of using a large amount of my power."_

"Which by the looks of it means…?"

"_I'm as weak as your Beast Boy."_ he clasped his face in his claw snapping "_How humiliating this entire matter is! How could Malebolgia know my secret? That is one of the few blasted weaknesses I have! It was impossible, I let none outside my world know of this!" _his eyes popped, and sitting up he asked "_Was it him?"_

"Who?" Akaige looked to her but stayed silent; she asked again "Who were you talking about? Answer me!"

"_I do not think I should let you know some things. You're just not ready yet." _She gave a stern glare, "_Hmm, how about I explain the means I came to be here even after my last defeat?"_

"Because you cheated. Pakku and Pakka explained the rules and how your using the robotic machine was a slight cheat of the rules. You formed your being AROUND the machine, rather then in this world as a whole. Because of that you technically possessed a being similar to that stupid cat earlier." She paused, and asked with a hint of cynicism, "What was the stupid idea behind the cat anyway?"

He looked a little panicked, "_I don't really know, mostly just a sort of idea to put some last-second fear in you kids."_

"Oh, I see so even you have to just deal with things. I guess it's why you even saved Robert." Akaige seemed ill at the mentioning of this, she was smirking in that idea "So what ever possessed you to save my husband?"

"_Well, it was not to do some good deed. When I realized what had happened and Malebolgia or some other force was causing my problems I needed to think fast. It became clearly," _he raised his claw showing some still misty wounds, "_as well quite painfully obvious I was in serious danger with the fact your son Rasco injured me so easily and efficiently. I decided saving Robert would be the best means to of course gain your favor. After all, if I die Malebolgia will no longer have any need of this world. He will most likely be so irritated in loosing his chance to show dominance that he'll burn it down. Unlike me he won't play and drag things out, he'll just burn it. After all, he and I have something of a rivalry for the past couple centuries now."_

"Wait a minute? This is all because you two have some stupid ego contest going on?"

Akaige shrugged, "_Pretty much. What did you think it was some deeper mess of good and evil? Sometimes, we just really don't get along and you mortals are the casualties in our spitting contests. Get used to it."_

Raven had to heave an exasperated groan, but she now asked "Why are you here again anyway? You can't use my children like you planned! Their grown up and make their own choices for the most part."

Akaige had a slight grin at that question. "_It was never really about your children." _Raven raised her head and looked more intent, and slightly unnerved as Akaige never seemed to smile for something good. "_Do you remember Roth, how unstable she was? I've been trying to attain a female with the proper control, spiritual ability, and among other qualities like my sister for several eons now. It is an important matter to deal with. As part, I needed a woman who would be more susceptible and less willful. If I had, let's say, something which meant more than her own life to guilt over her perhaps I could attain such a prize." _Raven did not understand until it was put that way, and she got a chill up her own spine, "_Yes, tell me just what would you do for your beloved children?"_

The idea made her so sick; she gagged into her hand and reeled onto her knees. Akaige rolled his eyes not seeing the big deal. She looked over and in hate, so damn thick, she screamed "What the hell kind of monster are you?"

"_Kagejin lord, demonic warrior and lord to a horrid race… oh, that was one of those rhetorical questions wasn't it?" _he had been amused by this. He now looked up and felt a bit at ease now, perhaps too at ease… "_Of course knowing you would sacrifice yourself meant knowing you knew how willingly I was to kill those you loved. If Heretic had not interfered several years ago then perhaps…"_

"Heretic?" Raven looked up, and it was here those hating eyes got wide like hubcaps, and her lip fell with the realization of something even more horrid, "You, it was your plan? You meant the time Heretic switched with Robert to save him from you. Then you meant today with Bata-Boom!" she swung up and glowing white eyes, along with dangerously long energy tipped fingers snatch into the chest of Akaige making him scream. She pressed deep as the pain burned and singed, his flesh incinerated with the light. "You planned it didn't you? His chasing him after all that happened, the building and fire, you planned on killing him tonight so I'd give myself to protect the only thing I'd have left! You wanted me to sacrifice myself for my children!"

His eyes shook violently. Clasping her wrists he snarled lowly "_Yes, I did plan the death. However Malebolgia is the one who committed it!"_

"Only because you came up with it! That's how you knew he'd be in danger so you could save him! You make me so damn sick you monster!"

"_You want him to die? Then keep this up because after I pass away Malebolgia will destroy your little world." _The grin even with the terrible pain just showed the sick pleasure he found with her predicament. He was the one who caused her love to become pain, and the joy a great sorrow. Even if that is true so is the threat of this Malebolgia.

Raven ripped out her claws as he screamed from the release of his flesh and her power. The twitching from the sensation and eventual deep breathing made Raven feel a little better. She looked to the door and opened it, then tossed Gaikotsu in with her powers. Akaige pressed up and watched her stop in the doorway. She held her fists into tight little balls obviously filled with rage and hate so much it perhaps was blinding her, but her many years and she still could control these emotions. Now was not a time to be controlled by them.

Not looking to them she said "I will stop Malebolgia," the door closes with "after that you're the next one on my list!"

Akaige lay still flinching slightly in pain "_Gaikotsu?"_ the general looked up and bowed his head, "_I'm too weak to use any magic can you commence a summoning spell?"_

"I'm more than capable my lord. What is it you're thinking?"

Akaige shifted onto his feet a little pressing off the bed, tiredly, "_I can't stay here it's only a matter of time till they find out we're here. After that, these brats will learn the full extent of what their fighting. Besides, I think relying on the titans to protect me is not only a blasted insult, but more hazardous than being captured by Malebolgia or..."_ he gave a very uneasy pause seeming to rather not name whatever he suspected was here now, "_Wouldn't you agree?"_

"Well," Gaikotsu kind of shifted uneasily "you do seem to have a habit of riling them up pretty good."

Akaige had to laugh at that one, "_Yes, well then let's call two old friends of mine to do something about it. Perhaps those two former students could prove useful in this mess. They did assist me twice in fighting this accursed Heartless, and yes even that rotten Jack!"_

Gaikotsu thought a moment, looking up to the ceiling his eyes pop as he exclaims "Those two! I mean, you know how much a pain that overgrown gargoyle gave me with last time!"

Akaige clacked his claws, "_Perhaps, but they are the last chances I have at surviving this mess now. Besides, they are both capable enough for this matter… I believe."

* * *

_

The six teenagers watched as Raven sat on the couch and felt so helpless. She simply let her head hang after explaining what has been going on, or rather what she learned. It was a lot. Rasco simply looked to the door and realizing how he had been used to get him here, and the fact he had more to deal with his father's condition… "I say we kill him and stop Malebolgia."

Raven looked up and still thought of what Akaige said about them. They were her children, her reason now to keep fighting. She gave a soft smile and said "No, we stop Malebolgia then we finish with him. I believe that is our best option." She looked to the door and narrowed her eyes, "Wait, what is…" there is a large explosion that sent the door popping off its hinges. As the smoke clears the heroes gather around one another to wait and see what has happened. There was Akaige, and Gaikotsu, but also two unfamiliar figures also seemed to stand in the way. The smoke still had them hidden but the frame of a tall and winged man was obvious acoompanied by something along the lines of a man with a great deal of armor, some long hair, and a long staffed weapon seeming to be a halberd.

Akaige clacked his claw to Raven's angry snarl "_I hope you don't mind but we'd like our check now. This room wasn't what we agreed to anyways with no seaside view and all."_


End file.
